


Dans un autre univers, peut-être ...

by Audrielle



Series: Les menteurs méritent-ils d'être heureux? [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Harry Potter Setting, Angst, Become darker later, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Eventual Happy Ending, F/M, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Multi, Slow Burn, Still not sure about that, Thanos is Voldemort, because why not
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-25
Updated: 2018-12-23
Packaged: 2019-03-09 08:37:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 25,560
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13477731
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Audrielle/pseuds/Audrielle
Summary: "La soif de savoir de Serdaigle, et l'ambition à toute épreuve de Serpentard … De la créativité, mais un certain dédain des règles aussi … Et juste assez de bravoure irréfléchie pour rendre le tout encore plus compliqué. Hum, un choix complexe, marmonna le choixpeau directement dans sa tête. Quel est ton avis, jeune Anthony Stark?"





	1. PROLOGUE : Les répartitions

_Lundi 1er septembre 2003 …_

**\- Jarvis, je ne suis pas sûr …**

**\- Mes informateurs sont formels, monsieur : c'est le seul passage. Je peux passer devant avec vos bagages si vous le souhaitez. Pour vous rassu** **rer.**

Le jeune garçon releva le menton d'un air fier, bien que son expression tremblante trahissait son manque d’assurance.

**\- Je n'ai pas besoin d'être rassuré, je suis grand maintenant !**

**\- Bien sûr monsieur.**

Mais une fois face au mur, il ne fut plus si sûr de lui. Il jeta un autre regard à Jarvis par-dessus son épaule, qui lui sourit.

**\- Je serai juste derrière vous, monsieur.**

L'enfant hocha la tête en déglutissant avant de se lancer. _"C'est parti !"_

 

**o*o*o*o*o**

 

Ce n'était qu'une fois assis dans le Poudlard Express que Tony prit le temps de reprendre une respiration normale. Il se pencha à la fenêtre, faisant un dernier signe à Jarvis avant que le majordome ne finisse par faire demi-tour.

Forcer les élèves à foncer dans un mur pour accéder à la voie 9¾, quelle idée ! Les sorciers étaient définitivement étranges. C'était comme ce passage qu'ils avaient dû prendre pour aller au Chemin de Traverse, avec le mur de brique qui bougeait. Les sorciers avaient vraiment un problème avec les murs !

Tony se corrigea mentalement : il devait cesser de penser aux sorciers à la troisième personne, lui aussi en était un ! Et le fait qu'il ait grandi dans le monde moldu n'enlevait rien à son statut, il s'en était assuré auprès des quelques sorciers qu'il avait croisés. Un en particulier avait été très encourageant, et avait dit être professeur à Poudlard malgré son air jeune. Il disait trouver les moldus fascinant, et ses yeux d’un bleu profond (Tony n'avait jamais vu des yeux aussi bleus!) avait brillé en lui posant des questions, comme quand Père parlait de sa dernière invention.

Il espérait que d'autre enfants allaient vite le rejoindre, son wagon vide lui faisait d'autant plus ressentir l'absence de Jarvis. Évidement ses parents lui manqueront aussi, un peu, mais il avait l'habitude de ne pas beaucoup les voir. Jarvis était lui une présence quasi permanente auprès de lui ! Sa seule consolation était qu'il allait enfin pouvoir rencontrer des enfants de son âge, après toutes ses années de leçons à la maison et de précepteurs.

Le train se remplissait petit à petit. Jarvis avait tenu à ce qu'ils soient en avance en cas de problème, et Tony regardait avec impatience le quai fourmiller de plus en plus. Qui seraient ses nouveaux amis ? Ses ennemis, ses rivaux ? Il avait du mal à tenir en place mais se rappelait les leçons de Jarvis et se contrôlait du mieux qu'il pouvait.

Sa nouvelle vie dans le monde sorcier commençait !

 

**o*o*o*o*o**

 

Tony était aux anges : cinq premières années s'étaient installés dans son compartiment ! Et malgré quelques maladresses ils s'entendaient tous plutôt bien et discutaient relativement tranquillement depuis maintenant trois heures. Relativement, parce qu'il y avait déjà eu quelques éclats entre lui et Rogers. Mais c'était la faute du blond, il le contredisait tout le temps !

En comparaison Bruce était très timide et intervenait peu, mais semblait très gentil. Peut-être un peu trop effacé, c'était ce que disait Natasha en tout cas, qui avait essayé de le faire sortir de sa coquille avec son ami Clint. Ils se connaissaient d'avant tous les deux, les pensionnaires de l'orphelinat de la rousse allant à la même école primaire que lui. Tony était un peu jaloux de leur amitié visiblement forte, mais se disait que bientôt lui aussi serait aussi proche d'autres élèves, à commencer par ses compagnons de voyage.

La seule chose qu'il déplorait, c'était qu'il était le seul né-moldu du groupe : la mère de Rogers et le père de Clint était des sorciers (la mère de Clint n'avait d'ailleurs su le statut de son mari qu'à la révélation des pouvoirs de leur fils !), et Thor et Bruce étaient tous les deux des sang-purs. D'ailleurs, vu la réaction des autres au nom Odinson, la famille du blond semblait être célèbre dans le monde sorcier, il faudrait qu'il demande plus tard.

Seule Natasha ne connaissait pas ses origines comme elle était orpheline, et ça aurait rendu Tony triste s'il n'avait pas vu que la rousse semblait heureuse tout de même.

Thor et Steve essayaient de lui expliquer les règles du Quidditch, qu'il n'avait pas très bien compris dans son livre (des balais qui volent ?? ) quand la porte s'ouvrit brusquement sur un autre élève. Il semblait un peu plus âgé qu'eux, avait la peau pâle et des cheveux noirs. Immédiatement Tony s'en méfia, n'aimant pas son sourire mesquin.

Thor se redressa soudainement avec un sourire pour l'inconnu.

**\- Loki !** Suite aux regards interrogateurs de ses camarades, il expliqua toujours avec un sourire : **C'est Loki, mon grand frère. Il est en deuxième année !**

**\- Oh Thor, tu te fais des amis ?**

**\- Oui ! Je te présente Steve, Ton-**

**\- Alala cher frère, ta naïveté est presque touchante. Ne t’attache pas trop à tes nouveaux camarades, ça ne servira à rien.**

Thor fronça les sourcils comme presque tous les premières années présents. Tony décida que sa première impression se confirmait : l'expression de l'élève transpirait le mépris.

**\- Que veux-tu dire ?**

Le sourire de Loki se fit encore plus condescendant.

**\- C'est pourtant facile à comprendre : Il n'y a aucune chance que vous soyez tous répartis dans la même maison. Vous serez bientôt séparés.**

**\- Ce n'est pas parce que nous serons dans des maisons différentes que nous ne pourrons pas être amis !** S'écria Steve, soutenu par les hochements de tête de ses amis.

À cela, le plus vieux éclata de rire. Et pas un rire agréable ou vrai : il se moquait clairement d'eux.

**\- Vous ne connaissez rien de la rivalité entre maisons, surtout deux en particulier. Et tout est fait séparément : les cours, les repas, les dortoirs ! Vous essayerez de vous retrouver au début, comme d'autres avant vous, mais ce sera vite oublié.**

Avant que quiconque n'aie pu répondre, il repartit en riant et en laissant un silence peser sur le compartiment. Et Tony détestait le silence alors il prit la parole :

**\- Je n'aime pas ton frère, Thor.**

Le blond soupira.

**\- Il est … étrange c'est vrai, mais pas méchant.**

Tony se retient à temps de le contredire, ne voulant pas vexer son ami.

**\- Vous croyez qu'il a raison ?** Demanda Clint d'une petite voix.

**\- Ça correspond à ce que ma famille m'a raconté.** Dit Bruce avec un sourire triste.

Natasha haussa les épaules, l'air peu impressionnée.

**\- Mais ça ne veut pas dire que c'est ce qu'on doit faire nous aussi !**

**\- C'est vrai ! Il n'a pas à nous dire ce qu'on doit faire. Personne ne peut nous dire avec qui on doit être ami !** Se reprit Clint, inspiré par l'éclat de son amie.

Le père de Tony aurait quelque chose à dire sur cette affirmation, mais il soutenait ses deux camarades. Ici, et à Poudlard, il était le seul maître de sa vie personnelle ! Il avait confiance en eux, ils ne laisseront pas les divisions entre maisons les séparer ! Si finalement ils ne restaient pas amis, ça sera pour d'autres raisons.

Anthony Stark ne se laissera pas dicter sa conduite par de stupides préjugés et rivalités !

 

**o*o*o*o*o**

 

Tony ne savait pas ce qui l'impressionnait le plus : le voyage en barque et la vue du château au-dessus du lac, le château en lui-même, l'intérieur du château ! Il avait l'habitude des grandes et vieilles demeures, mais même le manoir Stark ne pouvait rivaliser avec la splendeur de Poudlard. Il avait d'abord essayé de retenir son ébahissement pour ne pas trop exposer son statut de né-moldu, mais s'était vite laissé aller quand il avait vu que même les sang-purs étaient éblouis par tout ce qui les entourait.

Il choisit finalement qui le plus impressionnant était la Grande Salle. Le faux ciel était fabuleux ! Mais comment ces chandelles flottait-elle comme ça ? Il se sermonna mentalement, c'était magique tout simplement ! Il devait vraiment arrêter de penser comme un moldu.

Il n'écouta que d'une oreille distraite les instructions du sous-directeur, qui s'était présenté comme était apparemment aussi leur professeur de Potions. Monsieur Coulson avait un air impassible sur le visage, impossible à décoder, et le jeune garçon l’avait vite catalogué comme ennuyeux. Déjà que les règlements ne l'intéressaient pas beaucoup, mais dits d'une voix aussi monotone c'était encore pire. Il préférait observer les alentours et les élèves qui l'entouraient.

Il revint à la réalité quand le chapeau que le professeur avait amené avec lui se mit à chanter sans prévenir (un chapeau !). Il se rappela avoir lu quelque chose sur un … un choixpeau ! C'était lui qui allait mener la cérémonie de répartition, mais il n'avait pas très bien compris ce que c'était. Il avait été plus concentré sur les différentes maisons et leurs "caractéristiques".

Une fois la chanson terminée, le premier nom fut appelé, puis un autre, … et ce fut bientôt au tour d'un membre de leur groupe d'être réparti.

**\- Bruce Banner.**

La répartition de Bruce ne sortit pas de l'ordinaire : après moins d'une minute de réflexion, le choixpeau s'écria " **Serdaigle!** " et les élèves de cette maison applaudirent en accueillant leur nouveau camarade.

Rapidement après ce fut Clint Barton qui fut envoyé à Poufsouffle, toujours sans le moindre problème. La surprise vient avec Thor Odinson, puisque le choixpeau s'écria " **Gryffondor!** " après n'avoir que frôler sa tête. Le blond fut reçu en triomphe par sa nouvelle maison, et Tony se rappela qu'il lui avait expliqué que sa famille était envoyée à Gryffondor depuis des générations, et que c'était une fierté pour cette lignée. Pourtant …

Tony se tourna vers la table de Serpentard, et trouva presque immédiatement la personne qu'il cherchait. En même temps le frère de Thor semblait étrangement mis à part, séparé de ses autres camarades. " _Étrange …_ " pensa le brun. Encore plus remarquable était le regard noir qu'il jetait sur son jeune frère. De la jalousie, devina Tony, après tout si Loki avait fini à Serpentard alors il devait être le mouton noir de la famille. Le seul depuis des générations à ne pas avoir été envoyé à Gryffondor … Mais Tony ne voulait pas se sentir désolé pour lui.

Il revint à la répartition en cours, et exprima sa surprise quant à celle presque immédiate de son ami. Steve lui expliqua que parfois le choixpeau n'avait besoin que de quelques instants pour déterminer une maison, alors que parfois il n'arrivait justement pas à se décider entre deux maisons. Tony allait lui demander ce qu'il se passait alors, mais ils furent distrait par la répartition de Natasha Romanoff. Heureusement, celle-ci lui permit de répondre à sa question : elle resta plus de cinq minutes assise sur le tabouret, à la surprise générale. Rogers lui murmura frénétiquement qu'elle était chapeau-flou, et que si le choixpeau ne parvenait pas à prendre une décision il la laisserait totalement à la jeune fille.

Natasha essayait de paraître détachée, mais le balancement de ses jambes trahissait sa nervosité. Au bout de longues secondes, le choixpeau ouvrit enfin la bouche (ou ce qui lui servait de bouche.

**\- Serpentard!**

Rogers fut le suivant, et au bout de deux minutes le choixpeau l'envoya à Poufsouffle alors que Tony commençait à croire que lui aussi allait être chapeauflou. Mais Steve avait été clair : les chapeauflous était très rares.

Et pourtant, il commença à douter quand quelques noms plus tard, il se retrouva perché sur ce tabouret pendant plus de quatre minutes. Il avait d'abord essayé de compter, mais la discussion avec le choixpeau et la nervosité l'avaient déconcentré.

**\- La soif de savoir de Serdaigle, et l'ambition à toute épreuve de Serpentard … De la créativité, mais un certain dédain des règles aussi … Et juste assez de bravoure irréfléchie pour rendre le tout encore plus compliqué. Hum, un choix complexe.** Marmonna le choixpeau directement dans sa tête. **Quel est ton avis jeune homme ?**

**\- Je ...**

Tony réfléchit : où se sentirait-il le plus à l'aise? À Serdaigle il y avait Bruce et à Serpentard Natasha, donc dans tous les cas il ne serait pas seul.

Il entendit soudainement la voix de son père lui répéter qu'il était un génie, et qu'il devait tout faire pour le rendre fier et conserver l'honneur de la famille. Il se rappela ses regards de déceptions quand ce qu'il ne faisait n'était pas assez, seulement deux ou trois ans en avance sur son âge.

Il se rappela son regard sévère quand ils s'étaient vus pour la dernière fois et qu'il lui avait dit que les règles ne changeaient pas : son fils était plus intelligent que la norme, et donc il attendait pas moins que la perfection.

Serdaigle semblait alors le choix idéal pour remplir cette attente ?

Avant même qu'il ne le réalise, le choixpeau annonçait sa décision:

**\- Serdaigle !**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> J'espère que ce prologue vous a plu! Pour les répartitions, évidemment je sais que tout le monde ne sera pas d'accord, ce sujet porte toujours à débat … Mais j'ai essayé de faire au mieux!
> 
> Rendez-vous bientôt avec le premier chapitre, et les trois premières années de notre héros! (parce que oui, si vous ne l'avez pas compris, le personnage principal de cette histoire sera Tony, d'où le point de vue interne). Merci à ma merveilleuse bêta et amie Léanie, à Gaby (https://www.fanfiction.net/u/7275956/Gabriellemoon) pour ses conseils tout au long de l'écriture, et aux membres du Marvel Asylum m'ayant aidé à faire les répartitions et motivé à écrire!
> 
> Des bisous!


	2. PREMIER CHAPITRE : Le groupe

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Les deux premières années de notre joyeuse bande.  
> Toujours plus de répartitions, et des nouvelles têtes.

****Une semaine après la rentrée, le groupe d'amis avait réussi à installer une routine qui leur permettait de se retrouver ensemble autant qu'ils le pouvaient. Les débuts avaient été difficiles, surtout pour les repas, mais ils avaient pris l'habitude de manger au moins un repas par jour ensemble, à la table de Serdaigle ou de Poufsouffle. Les regards curieux, et parfois mauvais commençaient à se calmer de la part de ces deux maisons, qui étaient les plus tolérantes.

Les tables de Serpentard et Gryffondor avaient soigneusement été évités, leurs élèves étant les plus fermement opposés à cette "alliance" inter-maisons. Thor et Natasha avait d'ailleurs reçu des remarques négatives à ce propos, mais les choses s'étaient calmées, au moins pour le blond : sa personnalité cent pour cent Gryffondor, la notoriété de sa famille et son bon caractère lui avaient permis de vite se faire pardonner cet écart de conduite.

Ce n'était pas le cas de Natasha, qui était d'autant plus mise à l'écart parce qu'elle était chapeauflou et donc "pas une vrai Serpentarde", sans parler de ses origines inconnues. Cependant la situation ne semblait pas affecter l'humeur de la rousse. Les verts et argents n'étaient pas vraiment méchants avec elle : ils la traitaient avec indifférence, l'ignorant de loin, et ça lui convenait bien. Les cours étant souvent partagés entre deux maisons, elle n'était que rarement seule de toute façon.

Le seul à l'approcher était un élève de deuxième année appelé James (mais qui préférait être appelé Bucky). Il demandait régulièrement des nouvelles de Steve, qui était apparemment un ami d'enfance à lui, et après quelques jours le Poufsouffle finit par demander à Natasha des nouvelles du plus vieux.

Décidant qu'elle n'était pas un hibou, elle décida d'embarquer Bucky à l'un de leurs repas de groupe deux semaines après la rentrée, et les deux jeunes hommes se révélèrent être aussi proches (peut-être même plus proches) que la rousse et Clint, à la surprise générale. S'ils n'avaient d'abord pas osé s'approcher, c'était parce que chacun pensait qu'il ne devait pas déranger l'autre, ce qui avait quelque chose d'adorable.

Et là encore, Tony sentit une pointe de jalousie le traverser en voyant la proximité du Poufsouffle et du Serpentard, la même sensation qu'il avait en observant Clint et Natasha.

Entre temps Steve était aussi devenu ami avec un autre Poufsouffle, Sam Wilson, qui s'était joint à leur joyeuse petite bande. Tony ne pouvait pas dire qu'il l'aimait bien, il était plutôt indifférent face à cet ajout, tout comme avec Bucky. Il n'avait rien contre ces deux-là, il n'avait juste aucune affinité avec eux, même s'ils étaient sympas et rendaient leurs repas ou regroupements encore plus vivants. Ce qui était extrêmement drôle à observer, c'était leurs prises de bec : Wilson et Barnes étaient assez jaloux de la relation de l'autre avec Steve. Mais malgré cela, on arrivait facilement à voir qu'ils s'appréciaient (enfin, Tony arrivait à le voir, parce qu'il avait appris à observer les gens au-delà de ce qu'ils montraient, au-delà des masques).

La plupart des professeurs regardaient ce drôle de petit groupe d'un œil bienveillant, et les autres d'un œil suspicieux. Dans le cas du directeur, qui appartenait à la deuxième catégorie, littéralement d' _un seul_ œil. Le directeur Fury faisait partie des gens qui semblaient incapables de sourire, ayant toujours les sourcils froncés en une expression méfiante. Tony ne savait pas trop s'il l'appréciait ou non.

À côté de lui, le sous-directeur de Poudlard Phil Coulson était l'image même de... rien ? Son air sans expression aurait pu passer pour serein, si on ne remarquait pas ses yeux toujours alertes, et qui semblaient être capables de voir à travers votre âme. Sans rire, vous ne pouviez pas regarder cet homme dans les yeux sans finir par lui révéler tout ce que vous vouliez garder caché. Impossible de lui mentir ou de chercher des excuses quand vous n'aviez pas fait vos devoirs de Potions (et Tony avait pourtant essayé). Heureusement qu'il se débrouillait bien dans cette matière !

Le seul à très clairement être contrarié par leur "alliance" inter-maisons, c'était le professeur le plus effrayant de l'école (après Fury, évidemment) : Erik Lensherr, professeur de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal (ou DCFM) et directeur de la maison Serpentard. Lui, Tony était sûr qu'il ne l'aimait pas, même s'il n'avait objectivement rien à lui reprocher. Il ne le "sentait" pas, c'était tout, et son air en permanence irrité n'aidait pas beaucoup. Il avait l'air de mépriser les enfants, alors pourquoi diable était-il devenu professeur ?

Enfin, plus précisément il méprisait l'échec, et poussait les élèves à toujours aller plus loin. Ce qui faisait de lui un très bon professeur pour les élèves au-dessus de la moyenne, voire brillants, comme Tony, mais pour ceux ayant un peu de retard (ce qui était normal, ils n'étaient qu'en première année !) le cours finissait souvent en crises de larmes. Il était aussi le professeur de Vol, mais ça ne suffisait pas à gâcher le plaisir de voler pour Tony, en grande partie parce que l'adulte ne faisait pas trop attention à lui puisqu'il avait un don et une passion immense pour cette activité. D'abord sceptique (des balais qui volent !) il avait vite adoré la sensation qu'il avait en volant. Il se sentait libre, son esprit semblait se calmer, ses mille-et-une pensées à la minutes enfin mises de côté.

Tony était aussi brillant en Sortilèges et en Métamorphose, à son plus grand plaisir. Il avait d'abord eu peur que son génie ne reste bloqué au monde moldu, et avait été soulagé de voir qu'il s'étendait au monde sorcier. Il ne décevrait pas les attentes de son père au moins, ce qui était rassurant. La professeure de Sortilèges, Maria Hill, qui était aussi la directrice de Poufsouffle, ne sortait pas de l'ordinaire. Elle essayait de garder une perpétuelle poker face (une flagrante tentative d'imitation de Coulson) mais elle était trop gentille pour ça : c'était évident qu'elle aimait travailler avec des enfants, et elle était une très bonne professeure.

Il aimait bien le professeur de Métamorphose, mais pour d'autres raisons : il n'était pas un "mauvais" prof, mais il n'était pas aussi sérieux que les autres. Le professeur Scott Lang (Bucky leur avait expliqué que son surnom était "Ant-man" dû à son statut d'animagus) était doué, mais était très enthousiaste, sûrement _trop_ enthousiaste. Il déraillait souvent du sujet initial mais c'était toujours pour parler de choses intéressantes et dans le même thème, donc il restait un professeur efficace. Et son humour changeait du sérieux des autres professeurs, c'était agréable.

Ses points faibles (à comprendre les matières où il avait _seulement_ un moyen ou bon niveau) étaient l'Histoire de la magie, l'Astronomie et la Botanique. Le premier cours l'ennuyait un peu, malgré que le professeur T'challa Wakanda (aussi directeur de Gryffondor) soit un bon professeur. Si une certaine période l'intéressait il lisait de lui-même tout ce qu'il y avait à savoir dessus, le cours ne l'intéressait donc pas toujours.

C'était un peu la même chose pour l'Astronomie et la Botanique : son intérêt était plutôt moyen. Le premier professeur, Victor Shade (surnommé "Vision" à cause de son cours sur la divination), essayait de montrer à quel point l'espace et son étude pouvait être intéressants, mais sa voix monotone empêchait Tony de se concentrer complètement. Ce professeur avait la même gamme d'émotion qu'un robot !

Pour la Botanique c'était vraiment le sujet lui-même qui ne l'intéressait pas, il était plus à l'aise avec le métal, … qu'avec la nature même. Mais le professeur, Peter Quill, et surtout son assistant Groot pour les cours en plein air, rendaient le cours plus attrayant. L'arbre géant ne savait pas dire autre chose que son nom, mais aidait le professeur à s'occuper des plantes. Parce que oui, un arbre géant, parlant et se déplaçant était monnaie courante à Poudlard.

Face à son ahurissement, certains élèves plus âgés rigolèrent en lui disant d'attendre de rencontrer l'assistant du professeur de Soins aux créatures magiques avant de décider que c'était la chose la plus bizarre qu'il ait vu. Après quelques secondes de réflexions, ils ajoutèrent qu'il risquait d'être surpris aussi par le professeur lui-même. Ça avait piqué la curiosité de Tony, qui avait remarqué que ce professeur n'était jamais présent aux repas, même pas celui de la rentrée. Selon Bucky, le professeur Logan détestait les grands rassemblements, ou même les êtres humains en général. Ça faisait trois avec Lensherr et Fury, sérieusement pourquoi avaient-ils choisis une activité _nécessitant_ le contact humain ?

Il avait aussi hâte d'être en troisième année et pouvoir rejoindre le cours du professeur Xavier ! Il était celui qu'il avait rencontré sur le Chemin de Traverse, et il enseignait l'option d'Études des moldus. Tony lui avait déjà parlé plusieurs fois puisqu'il était le directeur de Serdaigle, et il avait été heureux de constater que le professeur se rappelait de lui. Il semblait toujours sourire et enthousiaste à propos tout ce qui l'entourait. L'instinct du Serdaigle lui disait que l'adulte se cachait parfois derrière ce masque (c'était impossible d'être _tout le temps_ aussi heureux) mais étonnamment la majorité du temps son exaltation joyeuse était sincère.

Thor lui avait donné plus d'informations sur ce curieux professeur : il venait d'une très ancienne famille de sang-purs, aussi réputé que les Odinson. Mais contrairement à eux, les Xavier étaient extrêmement conservateurs (à comprendre : ils croyaient à et promouvaient toutes ces histoires de supériorité du sang et de la "race" sorcière par rapport au moldu). Il était maintenant le seul descendant de cette "noble" famille, et en avait toujours été le mouton noir. Il avait écrit plusieurs livres sur le monde moldu et en avait même fait son métier.

Pour le cercle dont faisait partie sa famille, c'était une véritable disgrâce : tourner ainsi le dos aux valeurs enseignées depuis des siècles par cette lignée, et surtout gâcher son génie et incroyable intellect pour ces "êtres inférieurs" ! Ça avait fait scandale dans les hautes sphères à l'époque, mais les membres restant de sa famille étaient morts avant que Charles Xavier ne puisse être déshérité.

Contrairement au professeur Lensherr, il était très encourageant avec leur groupe d'amis. En fait, le professeur Xavier était l'exact contraire de son collège, et pourtant il était habituel de les trouver ensemble, même s'ils se disputaient la plupart du temps (enfin autant que pouvait se disputer Charles Xavier, c'est-à-dire toujours avec un sourire face à l'exaspération bruyante de Lensherr).

Les mois passèrent, et les liens entre du petit groupe de huit personnes se solidifièrent. Tony aimait particulièrement ses discussions avec Bruce, qui lui permettait souvent d'aller plus loin dans leurs études. Il était brillant, bien que d'une manière moins générale que lui : son ami était surtout un expert en Métamorphose et en Botanique. Contrairement à Tony, on pouvait dire que l'autre Serdaigle avait la main verte !

Il continuait à se chamailler avec Steve, recevant les regards noirs de ses meilleurs amis Serpentard et Poufsouffle quand ça allait trop loin. Il partageait les blagues subtiles et l'humour ironique de Natasha, d'autant plus quand il avait appris qu'elle avait aussi été chapeauflou Serdaigle et Serpentard, ce qui les faisaient souvent rire. Avec Clint il partageait l'humour un peu moins subtil (et parfois très lourd), enchaînant les plaisanteries qui à la fois amusaient et irritaient leurs camarades. Il discutait avec Thor des différences entre le monde sorcier et moldu, la modestie du blond ne lui faisant jamais sentir qu'il lui était inférieur à cause son ignorance sur le premier.

Et il apprenait, apprenait encore et toujours plus, les nouvelles informations passionnantes s'enregistrant dans sa tête avec facilité et fascination. Il savait que ça ne durerait pas, et qu'une fois l'effet de nouveauté passé certains sujets deviendraient rapidement fastidieux (comme l'Histoire de la Magie).

Le seul bémol à cette première année, avait pourtant été annoncé dès leur voyage dans le Poudlard Express : Loki. Non seulement sa jalousie envers Thor (le Serpentard avait beau le nier, Tony ne démordait pas de l'idée qu'il était jaloux) le poussait à être insupportable, mais apparemment il détestait aussi avoir tort. Alors quand il avait compris que sa prédiction ne se réaliserait pas et que leur amitié inter-maisons se renforçait, la situation avait empiré.

C'était chaque jour des remarques mesquines, méchantes et condescendantes quand il croisait l'un des premières années, c'était des tours désagréables joués à leurs dépens (dont Nat' et Bucky étaient les premières cibles, puisqu'il avait accès à leur dortoir plus facilement). Étrangement, l'antipathie de Loki leur attirait la sympathie des Serpentards, qui pour une raison inconnue ne supportaient pas leur camarade de maison.

Bien que curieux, Tony ne chercha pas plus loin et se réjouit juste de savoir que Loki n'avait pas ou peu d'amis, contrairement à eux. Peut-être était-il aussi jaloux d'eux pour cela justement : leur amitié à toute épreuve. Peu importe, Tony n'arrivait pas à être triste pour lui.

 

**o*o*o*o*o**

 

_1er septembre 2004 (rentrée en deuxième année) …_

Tony suivait d'une oreille distraite la répartition de cette année, applaudissant avec les autres quand un élève était envoyé à Serdaigle. Les noms défilent, et seulement quelques-uns arrivent aléatoirement à l'atteindre à travers l'ennui et la faim : Foster, Lewis, ...

Il fut interrompu de son dénombrement des bougies flottantes (une rumeur disait qu'il y en avait autant que d'habitants dans le château) par des murmures qui commençaient à s'élever autour de lui. En effet, la Grande Salle habituellement plus ou moins silencieuse pendant les répartitions était agitée de chuchotements frénétiques.

 **\- Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?** Demanda-t-il à Bruce qui lui accorda à peine un regard blasé.

**\- Ça va faire bientôt 5 minutes qu'il est sur le tabouret.**

Tony reporta son attention sur le garçon sur l'estrade : il avait l'air encore plus jeune que ses camarades, et abordait un air un peu paniqué. Le Serdaigle haussa un sourcil.

 **\- Je croyais que les chapeauflous étaient rares, et que c'était déjà extraordinaire qu'il y en ait eu deux l'année dernière ?** Il se rappelait du bruit que ça avait fait, et les regards surpris que recevait souvent Natasha et lui.

 **\- Les chapeauflous** _ **sont**_ **très rares.** Répondit Bruce ne fronçant les sourcils. **Normalement il n'y en a qu'un toutes les cinquantaines d'années, environ.**

C'est au bout de six minutes et quelques que le choixpeau s'écria " **Serdaigle!** " et que le jeune homme pu enfin aller s'asseoir à l'une des grandes tables.

 **\- Encore un chapeauflou Serdaigle en plus …** Marmonna Bruce.

 **\- C'est quoi son nom ?** Demanda Tony alors que la cérémonie suivait son cours.

**\- Peter Parker. (Chapeauflou avec Gryffondor ou Poufsouffle ?)**

 

**o*o*o*o*o**

 

_1er septembre 2005 (rentrée en troisième année) …_

Cette année il arriva à se divertir un peu plus facilement grâce à Peter : ils jouaient au morpion, et même si le jeu ne demandait pas un fort niveau intellectuel au moins il les occupait. Bruce fronçait les sourcils en face d'eux, mais Tony ne savait pas si c'était parce qu'il désapprouvait leur inattention ou parce qu'il était sceptique face au jeu moldu auquel ils jouaient. Tony lui tira la langue en réponse, heureux d'avoir un ami de plus qui venait du monde moldu (ils étaient maintenant cinq avec Natasha, Sam et Clint).

Comme la dernière fois il écoutait distraitement les noms défiler : Cage, Danvers, …, Jones, …, Maximoff, Maximoff, … Tiens, des jumeaux? Malheureusement pour eux, la jeune fille les rejoignit à la table de Serdaigle alors que le frère alla à Gryffondor. Il les observa un peu et découvrit des expressions proches du désespoir alors qu'ils ne se quittaient pas des yeux.

Une partie de lui trouva qu'ils exagéraient un peu, mais une autre trouvait ça fascinant. Il avait toujours été curieux de la relation spéciale qui reliait certains jumeaux (comme c'était le cas apparemment ici). Pour lui qui était enfant unique, le sujet était passionnant. Dans tous les cas, il compatissait un peu avec eux (mais seulement un peu, faut pas pousser).

Il céda aux plaintes de son voisin et ils reprirent leur jeu en attendant que le repas commence. Il se rappela avec un sourire comment ce gamin (il avait beau n'avoir qu'un an de moins, son visage juvénile lui donnait toujours l'air un enfant) avait fini avec eux. Peter avait eu du mal avec quelques sorts l'année dernière et Madame Hill, la professeure de Sortilège, avait conseillé au plus jeune d'essayer de s'entraîner avec Tony (qui était le meilleur de son année dans cette matière).

Le deuxième année avait d'abord été réticent, en majeur partie par fainéantise, mais il avait finalement cédé face aux yeux de chiots de son camarade. Et il le regretta un peu par la suite : après plusieurs rencontres le plus jeune avait été "fasciné" par son aîné, admirant son génie (enfin, c'était comme ça que Tony le décrivait).

Le plus vieux s'était finalement fait à l'idée d'avoir un "fan", appréciant beaucoup leurs discussions intellectuelles à la fois sur le monde sorcier et moldu. Pendant les vacances d'été, Tony l'avait même invité à visiter le siège de Stark Industries, la société de son père qui était mondialement connue pour ses innovations technologiques.

Au fil du temps, le petit brun s'était fait une place dans leur groupe, adoré et protégé par tous. Peter avait bien sûr ses propres amis dans son année, mais il passait aussi beaucoup de temps avec son "mentor" et toute la bande, apportant de la joie et de l'innocence dans leur petit groupe de neuf.

 

**o*o*o*o*o**

 

Tony continua à observer les deux jumeaux qu'il avait remarqués à la rentrée, curieux de voir comment ils évolueraient. Pendant plusieurs jours Wanda et Pietro avaient mangé séparément sous les conseils de leurs camarades respectifs, et à chaque repas ils avaient l'air plus misérables qu'au précédent. Ils avaient conscience que s'ils décidaient de rester ensemble, leurs camarades allaient se détourner d'eux. Or, même si ça ne posait problème à aucun d'eux deux individuellement, ils ne voulaient pas faire subir la solitude à l'autre. Les autres élèves de leurs maisons devaient devenir une seconde famille et ils devaient apprendre à vivre séparément, c'était en tout cas ce que les autres leur conseillaient.

Et dans un sens, ça ne semblait pas complètement illogique à Tony : ils devraient bien un jour apprendre à ne pas être aussi dépendants l'un de l'autre. Mais pas à l'âge de 11 ans, bon sang ! Et pas quand ça les faisait aussi clairement souffrir.

Après seulement une semaine, les jumeaux décidèrent de laisser tomber et suivirent l'exemple du seul groupe inter-maisons. Évidemment, ça ne fut pas au goût de tout le monde, même si les Serdaigles s’accommodèrent après quelques jours et quelques soupirs.

On avait râlé un peu partout que l'esprit de l'école et de ses maisons était une affaire à prendre plus sérieusement, et on pointait à nouveau du doigt le premier groupe qui était apparemment responsable. Les amitiés inter-maisons avaient toujours été plus ou moins acceptées évidemment (sauf entre les Gryffondors et les Serpentards, _étonnamment_ ), tant qu'elles ne prenaient pas le pas sur les relations que l'on partageait avec les membres de sa propre maison, qui devaient être prioritaires.

Les choses se calmèrent, au grand soulagement des deux première année qui semblaient avoir du mal à être sur le devant de la scène. Sauf qu'un jour, ils firent l'erreur de manger ensemble à la table des Gryffondors. Paradoxalement, les plus partisans de l'entre-soi étaient les Lions et non pas les Serpents, comme on aurait pu le supposer.

Quelques remarques volèrent, et les deux jeunes n'osèrent pas se défendre malgré leurs airs affectés. Ce fut Thor qui haussa la voix pour prendre leur défense, et sa popularité permis de faire taire les plus virulents. Mais le blond continua à froncer les sourcils en regardant les jumeaux, avant de leur faire un grand sourire. Tony, qui avait observé tout ça de la table voisine, savait exactement ce à quoi pensait le Gryffondor et soupira d'un air résigné, mais n'arrivant pas à cacher son sourire.

Depuis, les jumeaux mangeaient avec eux pour être sûr de ne pas être embêtés, même s'ils avaient été très timides et méfiant au début. Il faut dire, Thor ne leur avait pas vraiment laissé le choix. C'est donc ainsi, au cours de cette troisième année, leur groupe passa de neuf à onze membres, après avoir adopté ces deux petits.

Ça confirmait en tout cas la théorie de Tony : face à des "chiots" abandonnés, aucun d'eux ne pouvait résister. Même Natasha et Bucky avaient fondu devant eux, alors ça prouvait qu'il était impossible de ne pas craquer.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Et voilà, fin du chapitre 1! On avance vite, mais j'espère que les mécanismes du groupe arrivent quand même à se voir :). Rendez-vous très bientôt pour le deuxième chapitre, englobant la troisième et quatrième année de notre héros. Pour les fans de Loki, ne vous inquiétez pas, il sera de plus en plus présent!
> 
> J'ai déjà écrit une grande partie de l'histoire, mais le travail de bêta-orthographe est long (en grande partie ma faute) alors désolé d'avance pour les publications irrégulières ... Par contre, si vous souhaitez voir apparaître un personnage particulier dans cette histoire et que je n'avais pas prévu à la base de l'ajouter, je peux essayer de l'intégrer!
> 
> Encore merci à Léanie, ma bêta d'amour, sans qui ce chapitre serait illisible! Et à Gaby, pour ses conseils!
> 
> Des bisous!


	3. DEUXIÈME CHAPITRE: L'équipe

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> On avance toujours en accéléré à travers la troisième et quatrième année de notre héros, et les liens se solidifient.

Cette troisième année à Poudlard fut aussi heureuse que les deux autres : il avait ses amis et il découvrait chaque jour un peu plus le monde sorcier et ses traditions, en plus de ses propres capacités magiques. Il avait enfin pu choisir ses options, et avait choisis l'Arithmomancie, le cours de Soins aux créatures magiques et bien sûr, le cours d'Études des moldus.

Certains avaient été surpris de son choix, après tout il devait déjà savoir tout ce qu'il y avait à connaître sur le monde moldu. Mais il avait choisi cette matière parce qu'il savait que le programme évoluait petit à petit au long des années, pour devenir un véritable questionnement sur la manière "d'associer" le monde moldu et le monde sorcier, et non pas juste une étude du premier. Le professeur Xavier avait toujours été passionné par ce que pouvait apporter le monde moldu au monde sorcier apparemment.

Le professeur Reed Richards, enseignant l'Arithmomancie, adaptait ses cours et ses exercices au niveau de ses élèves (il en avait la possibilité grâce aux peu d'étudiants choisissant sa matière), ce qui avait conforté Tony dans son choix. Au moins ne s'ennuierait-il pas dans cette matière.

Il avait enfin pu satisfaire sa curiosité concernant le mystérieux duo que formaient le professeur de Soins aux créatures magiques et son assistant. Et effectivement, il fut encore plus surpris par ce dernier que par Groot: Rocket (rien que ce nom?) était un … raton laveur, marchant sur ses deux pattes arrières, marchant comme un homme, parlant comme un homme, … faisant tout comme un homme en fait. Et avec … un sens de l'humour particulier.

Une fois la surprise passé (et ça mit un certain temps), il se rendit vite compte que le plus terrifiant des deux était le professeur Logan (surnommé Wolverine apparemment, à cause de son tempérament … bestial). Ce dernier était en un mot grincheux, râlant toujours après les élèves et les êtres humains en général. Selon lui, les créatures magiques étaient bien meilleures qu'eux : elles ne cachaient rien, ne mentaient pas et étaient honnêtes par nature une fois que vous les compreniez. Il était plus menaçant que méchant, ayant pour seules véritables règles de bien traiter les animaux présentés et de ne pas lui "casser les co**lles" pour reprendre son expression.

Son seul véritable éclat fut quand un élève révéla qu'ils avaient vu en DCFM que les hippogriffes étaient des créatures très agressives, et qu'il fallait donc les attaquer avant qu'ils ne le fassent. On entendit pendant une quinzaine de minutes un florilège d'insultes envers "ce co**ard de Lensherr", et plusieurs jours plus tard on l'entendait encore marmonner contre son collègue.

L'un dans l'autre, Tony était heureux à Poudlard. Mais de temps en temps, il ressentait encore cette pointe de jalousie quand il observait la complicité de Natasha et Clint, de Wanda et Pietro, et de Bucky, Steve et Sam. Bien sûr il était proche de la plupart d'entre eux, en particulier Bruce et Peter, mais ce n'était pas pareil. Ils n'avaient pas ce même niveau de compréhension presque surréel.

Cependant il arrivait à oublier cette sensation désagréable la plupart du temps, grâce à leur amitié à tous et étrangement, grâce à sa haine pour Odinson. Pas Thor non, le méchant Odinson. Oui celui-là.

Loki se comportait toujours comme le dernier des enfoirés, mais ils le lui rendaient bien. Enfin, surtout Tony, Clint et Natasha, même s'ils se retenaient pour faire plaisir à Thor. Ils se contentaient de lui jouer des tours, de la même gamme qu'il utilisait sur eux depuis leur première année.

Mais il semblait toujours s'en sortir sans trop de dommages, et toujours avec son sourire condescendant. Il ne semblait connaître que deux expressions : le mépris, et l'indifférence. Jamais Tony ne l'avait vu s'énerver, il n'avait trouvé aucune faille dans son masque. Parce que c'était forcément un masque qu'il portait, personne ne pouvait ressentir aussi peu d'émotions. Et Tony s'y connaissait beaucoup en masque.

La troisième année se terminait donc tranquillement, et il était chaque été plus triste de repartir chez lui. Quitter ses dix amis, plus les quelques connaissances qu'il s'était fait dans les différentes maisons, pour retrouver le manoir vide et silencieux ne le rendait pas vraiment heureux. Et sa soif de savoir ne pouvait se satisfaire grâce à de simples livres : il avait besoin d'apprendre, encore et toujours plus.

Le seul point positif était comme toujours Jarvis : son seul point d'attache en dehors de Poudlard. Sa mère essayait d'être présente pour lui, à sa manière maladroite, mais ils n'étaient simplement pas proches même s'ils s'aimaient beaucoup et le savaient. Elle encourageait son génie, était fier de lui de loin et c'était le principal.

Son père lui portait plus d'intérêt que dans son enfance, mais Tony savait que ce n'était pas complètement désintéressé : son père voulait être le précurseur d'une ère mélangeant technologie moldue et magie. Il voulait écrire une page de l'histoire du monde sorcier en créant l'innovation, et pour cela il avait besoin de son fils.

Howard Stark était aussi plus strict que jamais, car il voulait que Tony l'aide plus tard à faire le pont entre les deux mondes, et ensuite reprendre l'entreprise pour l'amener encore plus loin dans le futur. Plus le temps passait, et plus le jeune sorcier ressentait cette pression sur lui, et il se demandait si un jour elle ne deviendrait pas trop forte et finirait par l'écraser.

**o*o*o*o*o**

_27 avril 2007 (fin de quatrième année) …_

Le silence régnait dans la salle de classe vide quand les jumeaux finirent leurs révélations.

Et quelles révélations ! Ils étaient tous évidemment sous le choc, mais Tony prit la parole car il détestait le silence.

**\- Donc pour résumer, … Lensherr est votre père ?! Le Lensherr de Poudlard?**

**\- Non Tony, le Lensherr de Beauxbâtons. Répondit Wanda en roulant des yeux.**

**\- Ça aurait plus de sens. Marmonna le Serdaigle.**

Les deuxièmes années leur avaient déjà expliqué qu'ils ne connaissaient par leur père, ayant été élevés par leur oncle Django et sa femme Marya. Leur mère était morte de maladie quand ils n'étaient que des bébés, et avait emporté le secret de leur géniteur dans sa tombe. Même leur oncle ne savait pas de qui il s'agissait.

Leur oncle était mort en mars dernier (ce qui avait été un coup dur, bien qu'anticipé à cause de la vieillesse de l'homme et de son état de santé), et Marya étant morte depuis deux ans, les jumeaux s'étaient retrouvés sans tuteur. Une cousine maternelle avait alors été chargée de veiller sur les biens dont ils avaient hérité, et avait donc emménagé dans la maison familiale pendant les vacances de printemps. Wanda et Pietro étaient alors rentrés pour commencer à faire le tri de leurs possessions, et ils avaient trouvé au grenier un coffre qui appartenait à leur mère. Dedans des vêtements, des babioles, et … une lettre écrite par cette dernière.

Elle était adressée à Erik Lensherr, mais n'avait jamais été envoyée. Leur mère, Natalya Maximoff, l'avait selon toute vraisemblance écrite alors qu'elle était enceinte. Natalya ayant été une Auror avant la naissance de ses enfants, elle avait rencontré Erik (alors âgé de 23 ans) durant une mission d'infiltration en Allemagne, sous l'alias de Magda Eisenhardt. Ils avaient eu une brève histoire puis Magda/Natalya était rentrée en Angleterre, sans savoir qu'elle était enceinte.

Wanda et Pietro n'avait toujours rien dit au professeur Lensherr, ou à qui que ce soit jusqu'à aujourd'hui. Ils pensaient arriver à prendre seuls une décision, mais à seulement douze ans ils étaient dépassés par la situation.

Et effectivement, que faire ? Pour l'instant leur cousine s'occupait d'eux matériellement, mais elle n'avait que 20 ans et ne pouvait continuer cette tâche éternellement. Malheureusement, elle était la seule famille qui leur restait.

Mais pouvaient-ils vraiment annoncer la vérité au professeur? Ils ne pouvaient pas simplement aller le voir et lui dire : " **Ah en fait t'es notre père, et on n'a personne pour s'occuper de nous alors ce serait bien que tu nous reconnaisse ?** " comme l'avait si bien formulé Clint.

Ils étaient dans une impasse, mais les jumeaux avouèrent se sentirent soulagés de ne plus porter ce poids sur leurs seules épaules. S'en suivi un instant d'émotion pendant lequel des choses comme " **Les amis c'est fait pour aider dans les moments difficiles** " et autres niaiseries furent prononcées, et qui en mirent beaucoup mal à l'aise. Mais les sourires de leurs camarades en valaient la peine, et ils promirent de chercher une solution tous ensemble et de garder le secret en attendant.

**o*o*o*o*o**

Mais Tony aurait dû savoir que les secrets finissaient toujours par s'ébruiter, et rarement de la manière dont on le pensait.

Dès le lendemain matin, la rumeur de la descendance nouvellement découverte de Lensherr avait fait le tour de Serpentards, et d'ici le repas de midi tout Poudlard n'avait que cette histoire sur les lèvres, au plus grand désespoir des jumeaux. Aucun d'eux onze ne comprenait : comment l'information avait-elle pu filtrer ? Comment la situation avait-elle pu dégénérer ainsi ? Ils se faisaient tous confiance, et savaient qu'aucun d'eux n'avait vendu la mèche.

Tony avait son idée sur la question, tout comme certainement d'autres dans le groupe, mais ce n'était pas le moment de penser à ça : Wanda et Pietro avaient été convoqués dans le bureau de Lensherr. Évidemment que le professeur allait prendre cette histoire au sérieux : si ça n'avait été qu'une rumeur sans fondement, les choses auraient été différentes. Mais c'était l'histoire complète, que les jumeaux avaient partagé la veille, qui traversaient maintenant les couloirs et le nom de Magda avait dû interpeller l'adulte. Les faits étant trop réels pour être ignorés.

Ils accompagnèrent leurs camarades complètement effrayés jusqu'à l'antre du Serpentard, et promirent de les attendre devant la porte pour leur envoyer de bonnes ondes depuis le couloir (ou un truc du genre, avait dit Bruce en haussant les épaules avec un sourire triste).

Ils attendaient depuis une dizaine de minutes, nerveux, quand une voix les fit soudainement sursauter.

**\- Tiens tiens tiens, si ce n'est pas mes petits camarades préférés? Je me demande, quelles affaires ont bien pu vous amener ici?**

Tony n'eut même pas besoin de se retourner pour savoir de qui il s'agissait, et immédiatement une colère immense s'empara de lui. C'était toujours comme ça quand le Serpentard était dans les parages, et apparemment il n'était pas le seul.

 **\- Loki.** Siffla Natasha en avançant d'un pas.

Elle s'était instinctivement mise entre Clint et le cinquième année, le premier ayant été la dernière victime d'une des pires blagues du vert-et-argent à ce jour. Par ils ne savaient quel moyen, il avait réussi à le manipuler pendant toute une journée, lui faisant commettre bêtise sur bêtise. Les choses avaient dégénéré quand Clint avait fait une chute effrayante dans les escaliers, suite à un enchaînement de pas douteux. Heureusement rien de grave ne s'en était suivi, mais Nat était devenue surprotectrice envers son meilleur ami, et ce dernier la laissait faire pour ne pas l'inquiéter plus.

Mais Tony commençait de plus en plus à penser que ce ne serait finalement pas le pire tour que Loki leur avait joué cette année, et sa présence ici le confirmait. La discussion avait continué pendant qu'il réfléchissait, apparemment Thor avait gentiment demandé à son frère de partir parce que ce n'était pas le moment, mais ça ne semblait pas avoir beaucoup d'effet et les esprits s'échauffaient autour d'eux.

 **\- Comment t'as fait pour savoir ?** Demanda-t-il d'un ton détaché en coupant la conversation en cours.

Loki perdit son sourire pendant quelques secondes, se tournant soudainement vers lui. Son air surpris disparut vite sous une moue faussement curieuse, penchant la tête sur la gauche, mais Tony considérait comme une victoire chaque moment où il arrivait à lui faire tomber le masque (aussi rare que ça soit).

**\- Fait quoi pour savoir quoi ?**

Tony s'avança à son tour, signifiant à ses amis qu'il prenait la discussion en main. Il garda son air nonchalant, restant prudemment sans émotion. Après tout, le Serpentard n'était pas le seul à être doué avec les masques.

 **\- Aucun de nous n'a parlé, nous en sommes sûrs. Je ne sais pas si ton but était de briser la confiance dans notre groupe, mais en tout cas c'est loupé.** Il força un bref sourire, mais même lui sentait qu'il n'était pas crédible, avec trop de colère contenue. **Mais après, peut-être voulais-tu seulement rendre la vie des jumeaux impossible ?**

 **\- Leur rendre la vie impossible ?** Il eut un léger rire en secouant la tête. **Mais enfin, pas du tout, c'est même le contraire ! Vous sembliez tous en proie à un dilemme horrible, je suppose que vous devriez remercier la personne qui vous a épargné des jours de réflexions intenses, je ne suis pas sûr que ça soit bon pour vous … Qui que ce soit, il vous a rendu un grand service.**

Tony allait le démolir, il allait vraiment le faire. Il s'en fichait de ne jamais savoir comment l'autre avait su, mais ce qu'il avait fait … Il ne pouvait pas laisser passer ça. Mais avant qu'il ait pu bouger, un rugissement retentit dans le couloir et il se retourna vers son groupe d'amis. Il eut tout juste le temps de se pousser du chemin de... Bruce? Alors que ce dernier chargeait le Serpentard.

Il n'avait jamais vu son ami de Serdaigle aussi furieux, son visage en était méconnaissable. Apparemment, sa rage lui donnait aussi une sacrée dose de force puisqu'il réussit à renverser le plus vieux au sol. Après ça, les coups plurent jusqu'au point où Tony était sûr de voir du sang. Il était figé sur place, comme le reste du groupe, tout s'était déroulé en accéléré et personne n'avait eu le temps de réagir.

La première à se mettre en mouvement pour l'arrêter fut Natasha, qui paradoxalement avait pourtant le moins de raisons de "protéger" Loki. Mais elle avait beau essayer de lui parler, le Serdaigle ne lâchait pas prise. Il fallut que le professeur Lensherr, attiré dans le couloir à cause du bruit, l'attrape et tire avec toute sa force pour qu'il se détache. Le Serpentard recula immédiatement en rampant sur le dos, le visage déformé par la terreur et les coups, alors que Bruce se débattait sous la poigne du professeur.

Natasha dû se mettre en face de lui pour qu'il ne puisse plus voir l'objet de sa rage, pour qu'il commence à se calmer. Elle lui murmura doucement, lui disant de se calmer, que tout allait bien. Puis Lensherr, refusant tout de même de lâcher l'élève, décida d'emmener tout ce petit monde à l'infirmerie tout en envoyant son patronus chercher le directeur.

Bruce reçu beaucoup d'heures de colles, et ses parents allaient être prévenus de la situation, enfin sa tante se corrigea Fury, et Bruce haussa les épaules. Il semblait épuisé et un peu amorphe, mais Tony le connaissait assez pour savoir que le brun commençait à s'en vouloir.

Lensherr discuta un instant avec le directeur et … ses enfants dans un coin de l'infirmerie, puis les deux adultes partirent. L'infirmière, après avoir soigné les mains du Serdaigle, les vira tous de son antre et ils se retrouvèrent dans le couloir, sans savoir quoi faire. Encore une fois, ce fut Tony qui brisa le silence en commençant à marcher vers le parc les mains dans les poches.

**\- Et sinon, avec Lensherr?**

o*o*o*o*o

Une semaine plus tard, et les jumeaux étaient toujours le centre des discussions. Partout où ils allaient, les regards les suivaient, épiaient leur moindres faits et gestes.

C'était pire depuis le lundi et la publication de l'article de la Gazette du Sorcier à leur sujet. Ce n'était pas en première page, pas un scandale méritant un étalage médiatique, mais c'était tout de même là et ça avait empiré les choses.

Les journalistes avaient apparemment eu accès au résultat du test de paternité passé ce week-end (une enquête avait été ouverte pour déterminer l'origine de la fuite) et avait révélé au monde sorcier les retrouvailles touchantes de cette famille. Bref, un étalage de niaiseries loin de la réalité.

Au moins Lensherr avait assumé ses responsabilités une fois le test revenu positif, et ils étaient allés au Ministère régulariser leur situation. Le professeur les avait officiellement reconnus et était devenu leur tuteur. Ils passeront donc les vacances d'été avec lui. Pour l'instant, ils avaient décidé d'un commun accord de garder leurs distances, et d'attendre cet été pour voir si une relation familiale pouvait être envisagée. N'empêche, de tous les professeurs il avait fallu que les jumeaux tombent sur celui qui faisait le plus peur, mais bon au moins il ne devait pas être une mauvaise personne au fond si le professeur Xavier l'aimait bien.

Wanda et Pietro aurait pu s'en sortir face à tous ces bouleversements, si seulement on les laissait tranquille. Tony ne supportait plus de les voir aussi mal d'être le centre de l'attention, observés comme des bêtes de foire.

Il décida d'agir durant un des repas. Ni le directeur ni Lensherr n'étaient là, ce qui arrangeait ses plans. Il se leva soudainement et s'adressa aux élèves de Serdaigle les plus proches, qui chuchotaient en regardant les deux deuxièmes années.

**\- Hey vous! Oui vous! Vous avez rien d'autre à faire ?! Manger peut-être ?!**

**\- Rassied toi Stark, on a déjà essayé ça sert à rien.** Rétorqua Bucky en ne levant même pas les yeux de son assiette. **Tu leur donnes encore plus envie de fouiller dans ce qui les regarde pas.**

 **\- Eh bah justement ! Vous voulez parler de la famille des autres, de choses qui ne vous regardent pas ?!** Il se mit debout sur le banc et s'adressait maintenant à toute la Grande Salle qui était devenue silencieuse après son intervention. **Eh bien je vais vous donner de quoi parler !**

**\- Tony, arrêtes, tu n'as pas besoin de-**

**\- Si Wanda, j'ai besoin de. Je supporte plus de voir ces retourne-merde parler de choses dont ils ne savent rien. En plus,** il se retourna vers la salle, **franchement leur histoire n'est pas super intéressante. Mon père est bien plus amusant ! Un génie, qui força son fils à devenir un génie à son tour, l'ignorant la moitié du temps et l'engueulant durant l'autre moitié. Surtout quand il a bu !**

 **\- Tony!** S'écria Pietro horrifié.

Sa sœur semblait sur le point de se lever pour faire descendre le Serdaigle, mais ils n'eurent pas le temps d'intervenir que Steve se levait lui aussi de son siège pour monter sur le banc.

**\- Tu trouves ça intéressant ? Mon père aussi aimait bien l'alcool, au moins quand il était saoul il ne faisait de mal ni à ma mère ni à moi ! Après une sortie particulièrement mouvementé, à comprendre qu'il m'avait tabassé en public, il a juste, pouf, disparu ! On l'a jamais revu.**

Natasha se joignit à eux, suivie de Clint.

**\- Moi j'ai même pas eu l'occasion de le voir mon père ! Ni ma mère d'ailleurs, ils m'ont abandonnée dans une poubelle en face d'un lycée.**

**\- Oh moi j'avais au moins ma mère, mais il a fallu que mon père la tue en prenant le volant bourré. C'est drôle comme l'alcool fait partie de beaucoup de nos histoires quand même !**

**\- Au moins ton père a l'excuse de ne pas l'avoir tué volontairement ! Le mien a tué ma mère lors d'une crise de colère, et en trois ans je ne suis jamais allé le voir en prison.**

Bruce haussa les épaules, comme pour enlever la gravité de ce qu'il disait. Ce n'était plus seulement les jumeaux qui étaient sous le choc, mais toute la Grande Salle. Wanda et Pietro semblait eux sur le point de pleurer.

 **\- Mes amis, je pense que vous me battez tous sur ce terrain. Mon père est juste extrêmement strict : la perfection ou rien. Je pense que je ne saurai pas ce qu'est l'amour sans ma mère.** Continua Thor avec un sourire contrit.

**\- J'avoue que moi non plus je ne pourrais pas vous battre : je n'ai jamais connu mes parents. Ils sont morts dans "des circonstances inconnues", quoi que ça veuille dire.**

**\- Même chose pour moi, mon père est mort dans un banal accident. Rien de croustillant.**

**\- Ah, je te bats de ce côté-là Bucky ! Mon père essayait tellement de régler les conflits de mon quartier, au détriment de sa famille, qu'il s'est fait tuer par un des gangs.**

**\- Sam, c'est pas un concours.** Intervint Steve avant que ça dégénère.

**\- Bon du coup, vous avez de nouveaux sujets sur lesquels discuter, ce n'est pas génial ? Bien plus marrants que l'histoire de Lensherr et des jumeaux. Alors maintenant, fermez là et laissez les tranquilles, vous serez choux.**

Tony se rassit, suivi de ses amis, et le silence perdura pendant plusieurs longues secondes. Quand le bruit reprit, il se permit de respirer à nouveau. Il ne s'était pas attendu à ce qu'ils se joignent tous à lui ! Surtout qu'aucun d'eux n'avait vraiment eu une vie facile. C'était peut-être pour ça qu'ils s'étaient tous sentis attirés les uns par les autres, et avaient formé ce groupe

Il était stupidement fier de sa bande d'abrutis. Oh merde, maintenant les jumeaux pleuraient pour de bon. Vite, diversion !

 **\- Vous savez quoi, ces charognards m'ont coupé l'appétit.** Dit Natasha d'un air dégoûté. **On s'en va ?**

Presque tous sautèrent sur l'occasion et se levèrent. Wanda hocha la tête en essuyant ses larmes.

**\- On s'en va.**

À cet instant Tony sut, que peu importe ce qu'il se passerait ils seraient toujours ensemble, toujours une équipe.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! Je reviens sur cette histoire après … après plus de 5 mois? Je suis terriblement désolé! Mais bon, la vie réelle est parfois compliqué, que ça soit pour ma bêta ou pour moi.
> 
> Donc voici le deuxième chapitre! Petite note: Toutes les histoires familiales de nos chères petites têtes blondes sont repris des comics avec pour certains une petite adaptation à l'univers. Ce qui appuie la théorie que si tu veux devenir un super-héro, faut avoir une famille de merde et/ou décédée.
> 
> Un grand merci à ma bêta-readeuse Léanie, qui a finit par corriger ce chapitre sous la menace de me payer un restau si elle ne le faisait pas (je t'aime quand même sale pince). Merci aussi à Gaby qui m'a aider à construire un scénario cohérent!
> 
> A bientôt ! Petit teasing du prochain chapitre: on arrive à la fin du passage accéléré des années, le titre: La Chute!


	4. TROISIÈME CHAPITRE: La chute

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> On arrive au pivot de l'histoire avec la fin du passage accéléré des années! Mais est-ce vraiment pour le mieux?

_Fin du mois de janvier 2008, milieu de cinquième année …_

Durant deux semaines, Tony ne dormit quasiment pas, et dût être forcé à manger. Il y était habitué, dès qu'il devenait vraiment passionné par un sujet, ça tournait rapidement à l'obsession. La dernière fois qu'une telle chose était arrivée, c'était il y a un an quand il avait appris qu'il existait un sortilège pour faire voler un corps. Il avait cherché pendant plus d'un mois s'il existait un sort pour arriver à se faire léviter soit même, mais avait abandonné quand il avait compris qu'une telle chose n'existait pas. Cependant, il s'était promis que plus tard, quand il en aurait les capacités, il inventerait ce sort.

Son nouveau sujet d'obsession : Isgard.

Isgard avait été, il y avait deux ou trois centaines d'années, un village exclusivement sorcier. Mais il n'accueillait que l'élite, les familles au sang le plus pur, et aux croyances les plus fermés. Les né-moldus n'étaient pas reconnus comme des sorciers à l'époque, et le monde sorcier ne devait sous aucun prétexte se mélanger au monde moldu (les relations entre sorciers et moldus, peu importe leur nature étaient par exemple interdites). Cependant ça ne suffisait pas aux habitants d'Isgard : ils ne voulaient pas avoir à se cacher des êtres inférieurs qu'étaient les moldus, les sorciers devaient vivre au grand jour et en tant que leurs supérieurs. Et ceux qui n'accepteraient pas de se soumettre, seraient alors éliminés.

Telle était la vision d'Isgard, village caché dont personne ne connaissait la localisation en dehors de ses habitants et de ceux qu'ils invitaient à les rejoindre, et dont la taille grandissait au fil des années.

Les habitants d'Isgard avaient commencé à mener des actions en accord avec leurs croyances : des massacres de moldus furent commis, ainsi que des tortures inimaginables pour ceux qu'ils considéraient comme traîtres à la race supérieure des sorciers. Ils semèrent la terreur dans le monde magique et dans le monde moldu.

Mais heureusement, le village avait finalement été découvert il y a une centaine d'années, et ce fut au tour des habitants d'être massacrés. Les faibles, les vieillards et les enfants ne furent pas épargnés par la folie vengeresse des sorciers. Il n'y eut qu'un seul survivant, qui avait réussi à s'enfuir grâce à son sang de géant : Thanos. Mais aujourd'hui, personne n'osait prononcer son nom à voix haute, par superstition, il se faisait appeler l'Héritier d'Isgard. Alors qu'il n'était qu'un enfant au moment de sa fuite, il avait grandi dans la haine des moldus et avait longtemps ruminer sa vengeance.

Une centaine d'années plus tard, l'Héritier d'Isgard faisait à nouveau retentir son nom. Ses origines du peuple géant lui conféraient une taille impressionnante et surtout une plus grande longévité. Il en avait pleinement profité pour prendre des forces et rassembler ceux qu'ils appelaient Les Disciples. À leurs yeux, il était élevé au rang de Dieu, les guidant vers le futur que la race supérieure des sorciers méritait.

Il avait ces derniers temps acquis un autre surnom : le Titan Fou. Et ce n'était pas uniquement dû à sa taille, mais aussi à sa manière de traiter ses ennemis : il les torturait pendant des heures, des jours et parfois même des semaines, et cela sans avoir recours à la magie. Il n'utilisait que sa force brute pour faire hurler ses victimes, car pour lui les moldus ne méritaient même pas d'être touchés par sa magie.Il était un tyran, un monstre à l'esprit complètement détraqué et rempli de haine et de violence.

L'Héritier d'Isgard prenait depuis plusieurs années de plus en plus de pouvoir, et avait commencé des opérations de terreurs sur les mondes moldu et sorcier. Il visait les moldus ayant connaissance du monde magique, et souhaitant s'y intégrer. Il visait les grands sorciers qui favorisaient les échanges entre moldus et sorciers. Il éliminait tous ceux qui souhaitaient créer un pont entre ces deux mondes.

Ceux comme le père de Tony, qui avait été assassiné avec sa femme la nuit du 15 janvier 2008.

Tony avait évidemment entendu parler de l'Héritier d'Isgard avant cet événement, et de la guerre qui risquait d'éclater dans les prochaines années. Mais il ne s'en était pas inquiété, et à quinze ans, bien à l'abri à Poudlard et ayant ses propres problèmes personnels, qui aurait pu lui en vouloir ? Personne n'aurait imaginé que les choses dégénéreraient aussi vite. Les assassinats s'étaient enchaînés à une vitesse phénoménale dès le début de l'année 2008, comme si les quelques attaques précédentes n'avaient été qu'un échauffement. Le Ministère avait été débordé, surpassé.

L'Âge de terreur commençait.

Et Tony comptait bien en être un des acteurs. Le Ministère étant corrompu et n'ayant pas voulu voir la menace, une "société secrète" avait été créé depuis plusieurs années, en prévision de ce jour : le S.H.I.E.L.D., la Société contre l'Héritier d'Isgard Et Les Disciples. Le directeur Fury la dirigeait, et lui en avait parlé après lui avoir annoncé la mort de ses parents. Avec ses capacités exceptionnelles, il était la parfaite recrue.

Il entrerait dans le S.H.I.E.L.D. à la fin de sa septième année, et participerait à la guerre qui avait été déclenchée.

Et il vengerait ses parents.

**o*o*o*o*o**

_POV LOKI_

_Une semaine avant la fin d'été 2008 et sa rentrée en septième année …_

Ses pensées ne semblaient plus avancer, comme tournant au ralenti, une sensation avec laquelle il n'était pas familière. Comment … Il ne comprenait pas.

Les papiers s'étalaient sous ses yeux, sur le bureau de … non, pas son père s'il devait croire ce qu'il lisait. L'information faisait petit à petit son chemin dans son cerveau, sous le silence pesant de la pièce. Une seule question résonnait dans sa tête, un seul mot tournait en boucle. Et quand Odin entra dans son bureau et ouvrit de grands yeux surpris face à sa présence, ce fut ce mot qui franchit ses lèvres.

**\- Pourquoi ?**

Sa voix tremblait, et peut-être qu'il pleurait. Mais ça n'avait pas d'importance. Le soupir d'Odin en avait, son expression lasse avait de l'importance. Il avait toujours cet air là avec lui, comme s'il n'était qu'un problème qui lui donnait une migraine. Alors pourquoi amener sciemment ce problème dans sa maison ?

**\- Loki, tu n'aurais pas dû fou-**

**\- Pourquoi ?** Le coupa-t-il.

Sa voix tremblait toujours, mais il ne pleurait plus. Face au manque de réponse et de réaction de l'adulte, la colère commençait à prendre le pas sur la tristesse et le choc, se mélangeant avec l'incompréhension et créant un cocktail qui serait sûrement bientôt explosif.

**\- Quelle est exactement ta question Loki ?**

La surprise fit un peu reculer la colère, pour quelques précieuses secondes.

**\- Q-Quoi ?**

**\- Que veux-tu exactement demander par "pourquoi" ?** Reformula-t-il en articulant lentement, comme parlant à un enfant mettant du temps à comprendre une consigne simple.

Comme s'il était stupide. Comme s'il ne méritait pas un minimum de considération. Non, même dans cette situation, Loki n'avait droit qu'à l'air ennuyé de l'homme qui l'avait élevé.

Comme s'il n'était rien d'autre qu'une nuisance.

**\- Ce que je veux demander par "** _ **pourquoi"**_ **?** Cracha-t-il. **Oh, je supposais que c'était assez simple à comprendre, mais j'avais oublié que la subtilité n'était pas votre fort,** _ **Père**_ **.** Il fit lentement le tour du bureau pour se mettre face à Odin tout en parlant. **Mais je vais tenter d'être plus clair : D'abord,** _ **pourquoi**_ **m'avoir adopté ? Puis,** _ **pourquoi**_ **me l'avoir caché pendant tout ce temps ? J'ai d'autres questions, évidemment, mais celles-ci sont les plus importantes.**

Il contrôlait sa voix et sa colère à grand mal, cachant la deuxième sous une couche de mépris froid et de sarcasme. Il avait l'impression d'être un être de glace et de feu, sa rage prenant tour à tour les apparences de ces deux éléments. Il ne savait pas combien de temps il lui restait avant que les flammes impétueuses prennent l'avantage.

**\- Je vais donc y répondre dans l'ordre.** Répondit Odin en soupirant, apparemment inconscient de la fureur qu'il déclenchait. **En tant que Chef de la puissante et vieille Famille Odinson, j'ai des responsabilités. L'une d'entre elles est de fournir un héritier à ma lignée. Malheureusement, nous avons découvert plusieurs années après notre mariage que Frigga ne pouvait concevoir d'enfant. La solution a été l'adoption. Maintenant pourquoi nous ne t'avons rien dit ? Pour te protéger de la vérité évidemment, quel bien cela t'aurait-il fait de savoir ? Regarde maintenant le résultat, dans quels états cela t'a-t-il mis. Tu n'avais aucun droit de fouiller dans mes affaires, tu ne peux t'en prendre qu'à toi-même.** Finit Odin d'une voix réprobatrice, comme s'il grondait un enfant ayant fait une bêtise.

Loki rit, parce qu'il ne pouvait rien faire d'autre. Même maintenant il n'avait pas droit au respect qu'il méritait, même maintenant il était traité comme un bambin. Si Odin voulait vraiment le "protéger de la vérité", alors ça voudrait dire qu'il éprouvait un minimum de compassion pour lui. Ce qui n'était visiblement pas le cas, quand on voyait la réaction qu'il avait face à son désespoir. Si ça avait été Thor à sa place, il- Thor ?

**\- Et comment mon jeune** _**frère** _ **est-il venu au monde? Est-il le fruit d'une intervention divine, ou est-il l'enfant d'un autre tout comme moi?**

Aussitôt le visage d'Odin se ferma complètement, ne montrant ni lassitude ni désapprobation, signifiant que Loki avait touché un problème du doigt.

**\- Thor est mon fils biologique.**

Le vieux bougre ne mentait pas, il le sentait. Ce qui voulait dire qu'il ne faisait qu'omettre une vérité … Toutes les pièces du puzzle se mirent en place dans la tête du jeune homme, et cette fois-ci son rire fut incontrôlable, presque maniaque.

**\- Oh, comme c'est amusant ! Thor, le fils bâtard du Chef de la grande Famille Odinson ! C'est de** _ **cela**_ **que vous vouliez me "protéger", pour ne pas prendre le risque de voir le scandale éclater au grand jour ! Un enfant adopté, c'est acceptable, mais un bâtard ! Mais dans tous les cas, ça explique la préférence que vous lui avez toujours portée : illégitime ou non Thor était toujours plus votre fils que moi.** Le rire avait disparu à la fin de sa phrase, ne laissant que le froid alors qu'il était arrivé en face de l'adulte.

**-** **Tu es mon fils, au même titre que Thor. Nous t'avons élevé, de la même façon que lui et-**

**\- Oh, ne me faites pas rire ! Tout prend sens maintenant, pourquoi vous avez préféré Thor toutes ces années, parce que peu importe à quel point vous avez prétendu m'aimer, vous n'auriez jamais fait de moi votre héritier face à lui ! Tout n'a été que mensonges, dès le début.** Il avait d'abord hurlé, avant que sa voix ne finissent en murmure à la dernière phrase.

**\- Je t'interdis de me parler sur ce ton ! Je suis ton père, que tu le veuilles ou non, et tu vas m'écouter ! Il n'y a jamais eu de différence entre Thor et toi, et si dans le futur je l'aurais pas choisis comme héritier cela n'aurait été que parce que ce rôle te correspondrait moins qu'à lui, et-**

**\- Mais vous, écoutez-vous** _**Père** _ **! Me "correspondrait moins qu'à lui," mais pour quelles raisons ? Parce que je ne suis pas votre fils biologique ? Parce que je suis allé à Serpentard et pas à Gryffondor ? Parce que je ne corresponds pas à vos valeurs, vos attentes ? Parce que je suis sur le chemin pour devenir une honte pour vous ?**

**\- Tu as toujours été une honte pour cette famille Loki ! Si tu avais suivis le chemin que je t'avais choisis, si-**

**\- Si j'avais été votre marionnette vous voulez dire ! Mais comment aurais-je pu faire cela, quand tout ce que je faisais était accueilli par du dédain et du mépris ? Quand tout ce que faisait mon cher** _**frère** _ **était accueilli avec joie et fierté, et que l'échec n'était traité que comme un erreur de parcours?! Comment aurais-je pu devenir ce que vous vouliez de moi, quand vous ne m'avez jamais réellement aimé ?!**

La gifle partie sans qu'aucun ne le prévoit, mais le claquement résonna soudainement dans le silence.

Cela faisait des années qu'Odin n'avait pas porté la main sur lui, et Loki aurait aimé pouvoir dire que c'était parce qu'il le considérait comme trop mature pour ça mais il connaissait la vérité : l'adulte était juste devenu insensible à tout ce qu'il faisait. Chacune de ses actions étaient aujourd'hui accueillie avec une indifférence lasse, comme s'il n'était de toute façon qu'un cas désespéré ne méritant que le minimum d'attention.

Loki n'avait plus eu le droit au respect d'Odin depuis longtemps, et peut-être même ne l'avait-il jamais eu.

Quelques secondes plus tard, Loki transplana et laissa derrière lui le manoir Odinson, sachant qu'il ne reviendrait certainement jamais.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ... Bon bah voilà pour le pivot! Super non? ... Au moins on apprend plein de chose grâce à tout ce drama!  
>  Anecdocte: quand j'ai écrit ce chapitre, Infinity War n'était pas encore sorti. En faite tout le scénario date d'avant la sortie de Thor: Ragnarok donc Hela ne sera pas la soeur de Loki et Thor par exemple, mais peut être que les nouveaux personnages feront une apparition plus tard!
> 
> Encore merci à ma super bêta Léanie qui corrige mes sales fautes, et à Gaby qui m'a aider à construire un scénario cohérent!
> 
> On se retrouve bientôt pour le chapitre 4, petit teasier il est nommé: Le point de départ.


	5. QUATRIÈME CHAPITRE : Le point de départ

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> La véritable histoire commence, avec le face-à-face tant attendu.

_POV Tony_

_1er septembre 2008, rentrée en sixième année …_

Tony était en retard, mais il arriva à monter dans le train quelques minutes avant le départ. Soupirant de soulagement, il avança tranquillement dans le couloir, vérifiant compartiment après compartiment pour retrouver ses amis.

Il regardait d'ailleurs par la fenêtre d'une des portes tout en marchant quand son inattention le fit rentrer dans quelqu'un. Il s'apprêtait à s'excuser mais reconnu immédiatement la silhouette face à lui. Il releva un peu la tête (cet enfoiré faisait quelques centimètres de plus que lui) (rigolez pas, il n'était pas petit il n'avait juste pas fini sa croissance) et rencontra les yeux verts du Serpentard.

Il s'attendit à une remarque acerbe, à un commentaire mauvais, mais Loki se contenta de le regarder quelques secondes avant de soupirer et de le contourner. Tony le suivit du regard, se retournant même, sous le choc devant le manque de réaction du plus vieux. À dire vrai, il avait eu l'air assez fatigué, des cernes noires immenses sous ses yeux …

Tony se reprit, il n'allait certainement pas commencer à s'inquiéter pour _lui_! D'accord il avait un léger syndrome du sauveur (qui se voyait surtout avec les plus jeunes de la bande) mais il ne devait certainement pas l'appliquer à un des méchants de l'histoire. Et puis ces cernes ne devaient pas être si horrible que ça, c'était juste qu'avec son extrême pâleur elles ressortaient. Voilà.

Il devait vraiment arrêter de vouloir sauver le monde, vraiment.

Sauf que lorsqu’il rejoignit ses amis, il comprit qu'un truc n'allait pas. Clint, Peter et Pietro alignait blague sur blague, ce qu'ils ne faisaient que quand ils étaient mal-à-l'aise ou que quelqu'un n'allait pas bien. Parfois même les deux, comme à ce moment-là. Thor ne semblait pas dans son assiette, et c'était apparemment lui la cause de ce malaise s'il en croyait les regards discrets que lui jetaient Natasha, Wanda et Bruce alors que Steve, Bucky et Sam le regardait clairement avec de l'inquiétude (la subtilité et eux, ça faisait trois mille).

Au bout de quelques minutes à observer leur manège, il décida de mettre les pieds dans le plat.

**\- Bon d'accord, c'est quoi le problème ? Au passage Thor, tu as une mine affreuse.**

Le blond sembla sur le point de protester, mais son expression orageuse se transforma en sourire triste alors qu'il soupira en baissant la tête.

**\- Ce n'est rien Anthony, je ne veux pas te déranger. De plus, les autres ont été clairs : le sujet ne vous intéresse pas.**

Tony ne mit pas longtemps à additionner la mine fatiguée des deux frères Odinson au clair inconfort de ses amis.

**\- Tu t'inquiètes pour ton frangin ?**

Thor se redressa, surpris.

**\- Eh bien, oui. Comment … ?**

**\- Oh, je l'ai croisé en vous cherchant, il avait le même air déterré que toi, j'ai juste fait le lien. Et c'est un des seuls trucs dont les autres veulent pas trop parler, à juste raison sûrement.**

Thor afficha un air soulagé, qui cette fois-ci étonna Tony.

**\- Alors il est dans le train …**

**\- Tu ne le savais pas ?**

**\- Il y a eu … une dispute entre Loki et mon père. C'était il y a deux semaines, et il n'est pas rentré depuis.**

Le Serdaigle passa de surpris à dubitatif.

**\- Quoi, il a juste pu … partir, comme ça ?**

**\- Il est majeur, et il a assez sur son compte pour vivre seul sans travailler pendant un certain temps, alors oui il est juste … parti. J'avais peur … Je ne savais pas s'il viendrait à l'école.**

Tony avait en effet totalement oublié que la majorité sorcière était à dix-sept ans. Le Gryffondor semblait juste résigné face à la situation, et complètement vidé de son énergie. Tony n'appréciait pas Loki, et comprenait vraiment la réaction des autres qui préféraient éviter le sujet, mais n'aimait pas savoir que Thor n'allait pas bien.

Il avait bien envie de lui dire que son frère ne méritait pas qu'il s'inquiète pour lui, mais il savait que ça ne servirait à rien. Le blond savait que Loki n'était pas vraiment quelqu'un de bien, et ils n'étaient plus proches depuis maintenant de longues années, mais … c'était toujours son frère. Et apparemment, ça justifiait le fait que Thor soit toujours très protecteur avec lui, et s'inquiète. Tony ne pouvait pas comprendre, évidemment, mais il pouvait accepter cette idée et le soutenir.

Cependant, il décida de ne pas plus insister pour ne pas mettre mal-à-l'aise les autres, et déclencher une unième dispute sur ce sujet. Malheureusement, les autres ne semblaient pas vouloir compatir pour lui : pour eux il devait simplement le laisser tomber. Wanda et Pietro particulièrement ne voulaient pas entendre parler de Loki : même si cette histoire pendant leur deuxième année s'était plutôt bien finie, le Serpentard était quand même allé trop loin.

Les jumeaux changèrent d'ailleurs rapidement le sujet pour donner des nouvelles de leur famille qui se composait doucement. Ils avaient passé leur deuxième été chez Lensherr, et même si tout se passait toujours de manière un peu maladroite le professeur faisait de son mieux pour être un bon tuteur (il était un peu tôt pour dire un bon père).

Et surprise, cet été le professeur Xavier avait emménagé avec eux chez Lensherr ! Enfin, pas vraiment une surprise puisque tout le monde à l'école se doutait qu'il se passait quelque chose entre les deux profs. C'était même devenu une plaisanterie dans le château, mais le groupe d'amis promis de ne pas divulguer l'information. Dans tous les cas, les jumeaux s'étaient vite fais à cet ajout dans leur vie, Charles apportant la joie et l'insouciance qui manquait tant à Erik et créant un bon équilibre.

Tony soupira en écoutant distraitement la conversation partire dans plusieurs directions, et se demanda si de véritables surprises l'attendaient cette année.

**o*o*o*o*o**

_Samedi 27 septembre 2008 …_

**\- Bruce, Brucyy !** Tony agita le bras devant son ami afin d'avoir son attention complète, et fut satisfait de le voir enfin se tourner vers lui. **Si tu continues à serrer le poing comme ça, tu vas finir par casser ton verre.**

L'autre Serdaigle ouvrit de grands yeux, avant de finalement poser le dit verre avec un sourire contrit. Tony hocha la tête, essayant d'être encourageant et d'engager la conversation pour empêcher son camarade de retourner à son observation morose de la table des Poufsouffles. Enfin plus précisément, du duo inséparable que formait Natasha et Clint.

Tony soupira intérieurement en voyant que sa tentative de distraction ne marcha pas, complètement désespéré de voir arriver la fin de cette situation tendue. Oh, il n'y avait pas eu de disputes à proprement parler, et c'était d'ailleurs peut-être ça le problème. Il capta depuis la table voisine un regard de Clint vers Bruce, qui bien que pas hostile pour un sou était … lui aussi morose. Natasha devait certainement être en train de lui parler de Bruce.

Ce dernier et Clint avaient toujours étés amis même s'ils n'avaient jamais été particulièrement proches, mais les choses avaient un peu dégénérées l'année dernière. Le Serdaigle et Natasha s'étaient rapprochés dans le courant de leur cinquième année, et se tournaient maintenant sérieusement autour depuis plusieurs mois. Clint essayait d'être encourageant face à leur relation naissante, mais il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'être jaloux. Et Tony ne pouvait que le comprendre : il avait lui-même été jaloux de la complicité de la rousse et du Poufsouffle depuis le début de leur scolarité, et Clint avait le droit de paniquer face à l'éloignement de sa meilleure amie.

Et de l'autre côté, Bruce aussi souffrait de la situation. Sa relation avec Nat' était encore vacillante, en construction, et il était jaloux de la complicité entre les deux amis d'enfance. Pour l'instant rien n'avait explosé, mais Tony sentait que ça n'allait pas tarder.

Mais même si Bruce était son ami le plus proche, et Clint son camarade de bouffonneries, il était surtout inquiet pour Natasha. La Serpentarde était tiraillée entre son meilleur ami, et son peut-être-futur-petit-ami. Elle était perdue, et ça se comprenait, alors Tony allait essayer d'être là pour la soutenir quand ça exploserait. Surtout que Bruce avait beau être un ami génial, ses crises de colère était quelque chose qu'il fallait craindre : c'était comme s'il devenait quelqu'un d'autre.

Finalement une véritable distraction fut créée avec l'arrivée du courrier. Pendant que Bruce lisait son exemplaire de la gazette du sorcier, Tony fit le tri dans les différentes lettres qu'il avait reçues, et grogna en voyant une nouvelle lettre d'Obadiah.

Tony soupira en ouvrait la missive et se força à la lire. À la base, Obadiah Stane était un ami de la famille, un associé de son père et il avait même prit la tête de Stark Industries après la mort de ce dernier, jusqu'à ce que "l'héritier légitime" soit en âge de la reprendre. Mais là résidait le problème : Tony ne voulait pas reprendre l'entreprise, ni même en faire partie. Et pour Obadiah, ce n'était pas acceptable : qu'il ne récupère pas le rôle de PDG passait encore (le Serdaigle était persuadé que l'adulte serait même très heureux de continuer à jouer ce rôle) mais il avait besoin du jeune homme et du génie propre aux Stark pour rester à la pointe de l'innovation. Oui il avait sous ses ordres parmi les meilleurs inventeurs du monde, mais personne n'égalait Tony. Et surtout, l'image de la firme dépendait des membres de la famille Stark avant tout, alors s'il n'y en avait plus en son sein …

Seulement le sorcier en avait décidé tout autrement : oui il aimait la science, l'ingénierie, inventer … Mais ! Ses rêves avaient changé, prenant un nouveau virage après la mort de ses parents. Il voulait devenir Auror, et mettre son génie au service de la protection des populations. Il mélangerait la haute technologie aux plus grands sortilèges pour créer un monde plus sûr pour tous. Enfin, une fois la guerre gagnée évidemment, avant ça il concentrerait tous ses efforts sur Thanos, pour l'amener à sa fin et venger ses parents. Il sera Auror et membre du S.H.I.E.L.D., participant à l'offensive contre l'Héritier d'Isgard et les Disciples à la fois ouvertement et secrètement.

Il pourrait tout simplement se contenter d’ignorer Obadiah, et attendre de recevoir son héritage à sa majorité pour commencer ses études, mais évidemment les choses n'étaient pas aussi simples. Tony voulait quelque chose de Stane, et ce dernier s'en servait pour faire pression : l'abandon de la création d'armes par Stark Industries. Il avait déjà tellement à faire contre la guerre faisant rage dans le monde magique, il ne voulait pas en plus participer indirectement à celles du monde moldu. Il voyait les conséquences qu'elle avait sur les gens, que ça soit dans les journaux, chez certains de ses camarades qui avaient perdu des membres de leur famille, ou même la mort de ses propres parents.

Ce dernier événement lui avait ouvert les yeux, et depuis il s'était plusieurs fois disputé avec l'actuel PDG de Stark Industries pour qu'il arrête la production d'armement militaire. Obadiah lui avait finalement offert un marché : s'il mettait son génie au service de l'entreprise, alors son souhait serait exaucé. Et Tony était donc depuis plusieurs mois bloqué face à ce dilemme, complètement perdu sur ce qu'il voulait faire. Devenir Auror et protéger les populations comme il en rêvait, ou abandonner ce but pour mettre en place ses nouvelles valeurs et suivre ainsi les traces et les volontés de son père? Il ne savait pas, et chaque semaine qui passait Stane se chargeait de lui rappeler qu'il avait un choix à faire avant la fin de sa scolarité à Poudlard.

Tony jeta la lettre sur la table en grognant, n'en ayant lu que la moitié. C'était largement suffisant pour que la colère monte, générée par ce sentiment d'impuissance qui le poursuivait. Il ne savait même pas pourquoi il continuait à lire ces lettres, continuait d'espérer que par miracle Stane comprendrait enfin et le laisserait tranquille. Il se prit la tête entre les mains en fermant les yeux, sentant un vilain mal de crâne venir.  
  
**\- Tony ? Ça va ?**

Il releva la tête brusquement pour jeter un regard noir à Bruce.

 **\- À ton avis ?!** Aboya-t-il.

Il se leva brusquement avant même d'avoir une réponse, et partie rageusement de la Grande Salle en essayant d'ignorer le regard blessé de son ami.

**o*o*o*o*o**

Tony marchait depuis maintenant vingt minutes au hasard dans les couloirs du château, essayant de faire baisser sa rage par cet exercice. À la colère s'ajoutait aussi un peu de culpabilité. Il devra certainement s'excuser auprès de Bruce quand il le reverrait, étant parti sans explication après lui avoir répondu sèchement.

Surtout que son camarade ne s'était qu'inquiété pour lui, après tout, ce n'était pas la faute de son ami s'il avait reçu une lettre enrageante d'Obadiah, qui l'avait mis d'une humeur massacrante. Ce n'était pas sa faute si le nombre de ces lettres augmentait, passant d'une par semaine à une tous les deux jours.

Il accéléra le pas en y repensant, grinçant des dents. Les couloirs se succédaient les uns après les autres, et tout ce qu'il savait c'était qu'il était dans la partie abandonné de l'Aile Nord. Il ne savait pas où il allait, et finalement il n'allait certainement nulle part en particulier. Un peu comme sa vie.

Le brun s'arrêta brusquement en grognant. Non, il ne devait pas commencer à s’apitoyer sur lui-même: la colère était une chose, la déprime en était une autre. La première lui permettait d'avancer, lui donnait une motivation pour trouver une solution, alors que l'apitoiement le freinait.

Il devait réfléchir, c'était ce qu'il essayait de faire tout en marchant pour échapper à son trop plein d'émotion et remettre son esprit au clair.

Malheureusement, malgré tout son génie aucune solution ne venait à lui, et sa rage s'accumulait jusqu'à atteindre un niveau critique. Il devait trouver un moyen de l'évacuer, il devait-

Prit d'une idée soudaine, Tony ouvrit la première porte se présentant à lui. Il observa quelques secondes son environnement : il se trouvait dans une salle de classe abandonnée, si on en croyait la poussière s'amoncelant partout. Parfait, pensa-t-il en lançant un sortilège d'insonorisation sur la pièce.

Il attrapa la chaise la plus proche et la lança de toutes ses forces contre un mur. Il fit subir le même sort à d'autres sièges, tout en frappant dans des tables. Plusieurs meubles furent détruits pendant les dix minutes qu'il passa dans la pièce, alors qu'il laissait parfois échapper des cris de rage.

Le Serdaigle finit par se calmer et alla s'appuyer contre la colonne d'une des fenêtres faisant face à la porte, reprenant son souffle. Son animosité se taisait suite à son éclat, pour l'instant. Il savait que ce n'était que temporaire, mais au moins il serait tranquille pendant un temps et pourrait réfléchir sereinement.

Tony prit une grande inspiration et décida qu'il devait cesser d'y penser, sous peine de s'énerver et de devoir à nouveau se défouler. Il répara les dégâts causés à la salle tout en avançant jusqu'à la porte. Il ne jeta même pas un coup d’œil à la pièce, ayant assez confiance en ses capacités pour ne pas avoir à vérifier que tout était en ordre. De toute façon ce n'était qu'une salle abandonnée au milieu d'une aile abandonnée du château, pas de quoi paniquer.

Il sortit, se sentant plus léger qu'à son entrée, mais sans savoir …

 

_POV Loki_

 

… Sans savoir qu'un certain Serpentard avait été depuis le début dans la pièce, et avait assisté à son déchaînement de colère.

Loki ne bougea pas pendant un moment, toujours sous le choc de ce qu'il venait de voir et victime des effets secondaires de sa récente crise d'angoisse. Cette dernière était la cause de sa présence ici : cette salle de classe perdue et abandonnée était son refuge quand la pression devenait trop forte. Il était en plein dans le processus retour au calme intérieur quand la porte s'était ouverte brusquement.

Le septième année avait eu la chance d'être placé vers l'avant de la salle, derrière ce qui avait été le bureau du professeur et était donc caché à la vue de l'intru, la porte se trouvant à l'opposé de sa position. Ce fut alors que l'Apocalypse se déclencha.

Il entendit des coups, des cris de rage, des meubles que l'on envoyait s'écraser contre les murs. Une chaise était même passée au-dessus du bureau et avait explosé contre le tableau, heureusement assez loin de lui pour qu'il ne soit pas touché par de trop gros débris. Tout ce capharnaüm avait au moins eu le mérite de calmer immédiatement ce qu'il restait de sa crise d'angoisse, et il était resté complètement figé sous la surprise et l'effroi.

Au bout de longues minutes qui lui avaient semblé des heures, il avait entendu "la bête" se calmer et se diriger la respiration haletante vers les fenêtres. Piqué par la curiosité, il s'était retourné pour jeter un coup d’œil par-dessus le bureau, et d'abord son regard fut attiré par les dégâts : la pièce qui était devenu son havre de paix semblait avoir été frappée par une tornade ! Il tourna son regard vers le malotru qui avait osé saccager l'endroit, et ne put que retenir un hoquet de surprise : Tony Stark ! Un des stupides amis de ce stupide Thor. Il savait que cette voix lui était familière, mais il n'avait pas pu la reconnaître tant elle avait été déformée par la rage.

Il voulut faire quelque chose, dire quelque chose, se moquer de lui, mais il avait hésité, pourquoi exactement il ne le savait pas. Peut-être à cause de la posture vulnérable qu'il avait prise, debout en face d'une des colonnes, le front pressé contre la pierre alors qu'il fermait les yeux ? Après tout, attaquer une personne déjà à terre, sans même un public, où était l'intérêt ?

Son hésitation avait laissé le temps au Serdaigle de retrouver ses esprits, et ce fut par réflexe que Loki se cacha à nouveau entièrement derrière le meuble quand il bougea. Un sursaut lui échappa quand la chaise (ou ce qu'il en restait) s'éleva dans les airs à quelques pas de lui pour se réparer tout en repassant de l'autre côté du bureau. Il ne s'autorisa à respirer normalement qu'après avoir entendu la porte se fermer.

Il était maintenant seul au milieu de la pièce, cette dernière étant à nouveau telle qu'il l'avait toujours connue. Le Serpentard pencha la tête sur le côté, les questions se bousculant sous son crâne, avec une en premier plan : Quelle mouche avait bien pu piquer Stark?

**o*o*o*o*o**

_Samedi 11 octobre 2008 …_

Loki lisait tranquillement, assis sur le "bureau du professeur", dos contre le mur avec une jambe étendue tandis que l'autre repliée servait d'appui pour son livre. Il était complètement détendu, bien à l'abri dans son refuge.

Si Loki avait choisi cette salle en particulier, c'était parce qu'elle le fascinait. De forme rectangulaire, le long mur en face de la porte était percé d'ouverture sur toute sa longueur sous la forme de magnifiques arcades. Entre chacune d'entre elle était placée une colonne de pierre sur lesquelles s’enroulait du lierre. Outre le côté esthétique, le plus intéressant était l'absence de vitre : la pièce conservait sa chaleur grâce à un sort ingénieux qui permettait à l'air extérieur d'entrer dans la pièce, mais qui le réchauffait avant. Fascinant, vraiment. Cela permettait d'avoir des courants d'air, ce qui était vraiment agréable, et de profiter des sons ambiants du parc : le bruissement des feuilles, le chant des oiseaux, le son de la pluie, … Tout cela permettait à Loki de se sentir complètement à l'aise.

Ici il n'avait pas à mettre de masque, chose qu'il était obligé de faire jusqu'à son dortoir même. Il avait plusieurs fois envisagé d'installer ses quartiers ici, mais ça augmentait le risque d'être découvert. Au moins comme ceci, il avait la paix quand il le souhaitait.

Enfin, jusqu'à ce qu'un certain Serdaigle ne vienne à nouveau troubler le calme de ces lieux.

Stark entra en furie, comme la semaine précédente, mais plutôt que de s'acharner sur le mobilier il fonça directement vers la fenêtre (qui n'en était pas vraiment une) face à la porte. Loki l'entendait respirer bruyamment, comme s'il avait couru. Il ne s'attendait vraiment pas à le voir revenir ici, et ne savait pas vraiment quoi faire. Partir discrètement tant qu'il ne l'avait pas remarqué ? Non, après tout c'était _sa_ pièce à lui, si le brun en voulait une il n'avait qu'à en chercher une autre.

Lui demander de partir ? Loki hésitait, la curiosité le poussait à chercher à découvrir ce qu'il se passait. Le Serdaigle était une curiosité en lui-même, un vrai paradoxe de son point de vue : il était un de membres les plus agaçants de cette bande d'idiots, mais il était aussi un de ceux qu'il détestait le moins. À comprendre : le Serdaigle pouvait être supportable, voir amusant quand il n'avait pas envie de le frapper (c'est-à-dire peu souvent).

Il décida d'intervenir avec nonchalance, tout en retournant à sa lecture :

**\- Avant que tu ne recommences à hurler et à tout détruire, j'aimerais attirer ton attention sur ma présence, pour qu'au moins tu ne lances rien de manière malencontreuse dans ma direction.**

 

_POV Tony_

 

Tony sursauta tellement qu'il trébucha et faillit tomber, mais heureusement pour lui (et sa dignité) il réussit à se rattraper au rebord de la fenêtre et surtout à retenir un cri d'effroi. Il se retourna, une main sur le cœur en espérant que ça l'obligerait à ralentir, et ne put retenir un gémissement de frustration en voyant qu'il avait bien reconnu la voix.

Loki Je-suis-le-plus-grand-des-enfoirés Odinson (oui, il était certain que c'était son deuxième prénom) était bien confortablement installé sur le bureau au fond de la salle, un bouquin à la main.

 **\- Ça va pas de faire peur aux gens comme ça ?!** S'écria-t-il sans réfléchir, encore un peu sous le choc.

**\- Ça va parfaitement bien, merci de t'en inquiéter. Et ce n'est pas de ma faute si tu es aussi aveugle à ton environnement qu'une talpa.**

C'était en grande partie pour ça que Tony le détestait, pour cette faculté qu'il avait de retourner absolument tout ce qu'on disait contre lui. Mais il était lui aussi doué à ce jeu-là.

**\- Je ne suis pas aveugle, je ne m'attendais juste pas à ce que quelqu'un vienne se planquer ici.**

Loki finit par relever les yeux de son livre, fronçant les sourcils d'un air supérieur.

**\- Je ne me "planque" pas, Stark.**

**\- Ah bon ? Pourtant tu étais là la semaine dernière, si j'ai bien compris ? Pourtant je ne t'ai pas vu, alors je me demande où tu étais caché.**

Son ton narquois lui valut un regard noir en réponse, et il se sentit bêtement fier de lui. Énerver Loki avait toujours été une activité plaisante mais il en avait très peu eu l'occasion ces derniers temps, le serpent se faisant discret cette année. C'était à se demander quel sale coup il préparait.

Malheureusement, son amusement fut de courte durée et Loki reprit une expression amusée et dédaigneuse :

**\- J'étais effectivement là, et j'ai assisté à … comment pourrais-je le décrire ? Ta crise ? Ton caprice ? Qu'importe, c'était vraiment très divertissant.**

Tony serra les poings, ne souhaitant pas montrer que la colère commençait doucement à monter. Ou plutôt, à remonter, après tout s'il était revenu aujourd'hui, c'était pour une raison.

Rien que d'y repenser, il sentait la rage revenir sans rien pouvoir faire.

 **\- La ferme.** Dit-il entre ses dents serrées.

Mais Loki ne sembla pas comprendre le danger car son sourire s'agrandit. Il descendit du bureau en un mouvement souple, et se mit à marcher dans la pièce comme la putain de diva qu'il était.

 **\- Je me demande ce qui a bien pu causer un tel emportement. Des problèmes dans votre cher groupe d'ami ? Des querelles familiales ?** Le Serpentard continua, sans réaliser qu'il dépassait les limites, ou alors il s'en fichait. **Je pense avoir entendu un nom parmi tous ces cris de bête enragée : Stene? Ah non, Stane! Je-**

Il n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase, puisque Tony le saisit brutalement par le col et le plaqua contre une des colonnes. Le sang bouillonnait dans ses veines, et il n'arrivait plus à penser correctement. D'abord Obadiah qui lui avait envoyé une lettre par _jour_ cette semaine, et maintenant Loki qui s'amusait de ses problèmes ! Il était au-delà de la colère.

**\- La ferme !**

Loki, une fois le choc passé, garda un masque mesquin, mais Tony pouvait voir que la colère commençait à monter chez lui aussi.

**\- Alors, on a du mal à se contrôler ? Ce Stane doit vraiment avoir fait quelque chose d'horrible, peut-être devrais-je lui envoyer une corbeille de fruits ?**

**\- Moi au moins j'ai pas été viré de chez moi !**

D'accord, ça n'avait aucun rapport, mais il était trop en colère pour penser de manière cohérente. Il sembla taper juste, puisque que la fureur remplaça l'amusement chez Loki, qui cracha presque :

**\- Ça serait en effet difficile, puisque tu n'as plus de parents pour te "virer" !**

Tony leva le poing alors que Loki allait se saisir de sa baguette, mais le coup s'abattit sur le mur à côté de sa tête. Le Serdaigle ne pouvait pas le frapper, Thor lui en voudrait trop. Il souffla de rage avant de s'écrier :

**\- Je ne comprends pas comment Thor peut encore s'inquiéter pour un connard comme toi !**

Le visage du Serpentard, qui avait eu l'air surpris quand le coup ne le frappa pas, se transforma pour ne laisser que de la colère pure sur ses traits. Tony ne l'avait jamais vu aussi énervé.

**\- Je t'interdis de parler de lui ! Tu ne sais rien de ce qu'il m'a fait !**

Tony fut tellement surpris qu'il le lâcha et recula. Il n'avait jamais vu Loki crier ! Il semblait constamment garder un masque, et quand son visage n'exprimait pas l'ennui c'était pour passer par toutes les nuances du mépris et de l'amusement malsain. Il l'avait vu quelques fois agacé, tout au plus!

Il se reprit cependant très vite et répondit avec autant de rage que le Serpentard.

 **\- Ce qu'il t'a fait ?! Après ce que** _ **toi**_ **tu lui as fait subir toutes ces années, c'est un miracle qu'il tienne toujours à toi, et veuille te protéger ! Est-ce que tu te rends au moins compte de la chance que t'as ?! Nan, t'es bien trop occupé à être un connard égoïste et prétentieux ! Putain, je m'arracherais un bras pour avoir un frère comme le tien !  
  
** Sa colère sonnait un peu désespéré sur la fin, et s'il n'avait pas un immense contrôle sur lui-même il savait que les larmes auraient commencé à monter. Il se sentait ridicule de s'emporter comme ça, mais il en avait besoin. C'était pour se défouler qu'il était venu à la base ! Mais bon, se montrer faible en face de l'ennemi n'était pas vraiment une bonne idée non plus.

 **\- Me** _**protéger** _ **? Tout ce que cet imbécile a toujours fait c'est me discréditer aux yeux du monde ! Alors, je te le laisse mon** _**cher frère** _ **! Avec grand plaisir !**

Ah bah ça pour une surprise. Il s'attendait à du mépris, à des moqueries, mais pas à une réponse de la même tonalité que la sienne !

Ils étaient maintenant tous les deux haletants, et Tony sentait le calme revenir à lui au fur et à mesure que sa respiration se calmait, et ça semblait aussi être le cas pour Loki. Il sursauta quand le Serpentard eut un court ricanement et le fixa, complètement incompréhensif. Avait-il perdu la tête ?

Loki eut un sourire en coin, avant de répondre à son regard interrogateur :

 **\- Ça fait du bien, n'est-ce pas ?**  
  
Tony n'eut pas le temps de lui répondre que déjà un masque d'indifférence apparut sur les traits de l'autre. Le vert-et-argent le salua d'un hochement de tête avant de le dépasser pour atteindre la porte alors que le Serdaigle le suivait des yeux, incrédule.

Ce n'est qu'une fois seul qu'il réalisa ce que Loki voulait dire, et surtout réalisa qu'il avait raison cet enfoiré. Se crier dessus, ça faisait un bien fou.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Et voilà enfin on entre dans le vif du sujet avec un très long chapitre, j’espère ne pas vous décevoir!
> 
> Alors, comme je suis complètement folle j'ai voulu faire un plan de la salle pour que vous ayez un visuel de ce que je décrivais, puis c'est partie en 3D …
> 
> __
> 
>  
> 
> Le seul point que j'aime pas c'est le bureau du prof, imaginez le droit et avec une couleur sombre et vous y serez! Ah, et évidemment les fenêtre sont en réalité de magnifiques arcades en pierre (on y croit).
> 
> Merci encore à Léanie sans qui cette histoire serait illisible! Et bien entendu merci à vous qui lisez et commentez. A bientôt!


	6. CINQUIÈME CHAPITRE: Les tâtonnements

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> On en apprend un peu plus sur notre (nos?) petit serpent...

_POV Loki_

_Dimanche 05 octobre 2008 …_

Une semaine après leur première conversation, Loki eut la mauvaise surprise de voir que _sa_ pièce était déjà occupée quand il voulut lire un peu au calme (non, ni la salle commune ni le dortoir n'étaient assez calmes, et ne pensez même pas à suggérer la bibliothèque : pleine de monde). Et avec le recul, plus tard il s'avouera avec embarras que sa réaction tendit vers le caprice. Mais le Serpentard avait ses raisons il n'appréciait vraiment pas que le Serdaigle empiète sur son lieu de refuge, son territoire. Surtout qu’apparemment, Tony était revenu plusieurs fois dans la salle sans que Loki ne l'y croise durant la semaine.

Stark se défendit de manière tout aussi immature que lui au moins : il lui dit que cette salle lui plaisait, que quelque chose l'y attirait et l'apaisait. Et que s'il n'était pas content, il n'avait qu'à s'en trouver une autre pour bouquiner. Sauf que le Serpentard aimait cet endroit pour les mêmes raisons, alors ils étaient donc piégés.

Loki venait ici pour ne voir personne, et en particulier pour ne pas voir la bande d'idiots qui servait de cour à ce _cher_ Thor. Depuis la rentrée, il avait cessé de chercher par tous les moyens à rendre la vie de ses camarades infernale, en partie parce qu'il évitait ses cibles préférées. Il ne savait pas si le blond était au courant des raisons de son départ de la maison familiale, et ne voulait au fond pas le savoir. Il était juste fatigué, et voulait la paix. Mais bien évidemment, il devait maintenant supporter la présence de cet imbécile de Stark, qui se croyait plus malin que tout le monde. Avec une arrogance pareille, étonnant qu'il n'ai pas finit à Gryffondor avec l'autre blond.

Une fois un peu plus calmes, et voyant qu'ils étaient dans une impasse, ils réfléchirent quelque temps à une sorte de "planning" où chacun aurait des horaires durant lesquels la salle serait à lui. Mais Loki rejeta finalement l'idée : il voulait venir ici quand il le voulait, et surtout il ne pouvait prédire ses crises d'angoisses (même s'il s'était bien gardé de lui révéler ça), et finalement Stark reconnu qu'il ne pouvait pas prédire ses crises de colère. Ils se quittèrent donc frustrés de ne pas avoir réussi à trouver une solution, et espérant ne plus se croiser par hasard.

**o*o*o*o*o**

_Mardi 14 octobre 2008 …_

Mais bien sûr, ils se recroisèrent.

À leur troisième rencontre en ces lieux, Stark rentra en furie, et se mit de nouveau à crier à propos de ce Stane. Après avoir compris que les hurlements ne s'adressaient pas à lui, Loki retourna à son livre sans faire plus attention, comme toujours bien installé sur son bureau. Il avait d'abord essayé de satisfaire sa curiosité concernant cet homme qui semblait tant faire enrager le brun (il avait vérifié, aucun Stane à Poudlard), mais les vociférations aléatoires du Serdaigle ne lui apprirent rien, si ce n'est qu'il pourrissait la vie de ce dernier.

Tony se calma finalement après presque une dizaine de minutes (sans rien casser cette fois-ci, loué soit Merlin), mais au lieu de partir il s'installa à une des tables et sortit ses affaires de cours. Face au regard interrogateur du Serpentard, il marmonna en détournant le regard " **Pas prêt à devoir interagir avec d'autres êtres humains** " ou quelque chose de ce goût-là. Loki hésita à l'embêter un peu, mais finalement préféra profiter du calme retrouvé et il reprit donc sa lecture tandis que l'autre faisait un devoir quelconque. Il ne voulait pas se l'avouer, mais Loki avait trouvé qu'avoir une autre présence silencieuse dans cette pièce ne l'avait pas tant dérangé que ça.

**o*o*o*o*o**

_Samedi 18 octobre 2008 …_

Stark rentra encore une fois en râlant bruyamment, et ne semblait pas s'attendre à ce que Loki engage une discussion, ce qui arrangeait bien ce dernier. Il était moins extrême que les autres fois, faisant les cents pas tout en marmonnant, s'exclamant quelques fois. Ce fut ces exclamations qui permirent au Serpentard de comprendre la cause de cette agitation, et il n'avait pas pu s'empêcher de montrer sa surprise : lui non plus n'appréciait pas vraiment le nouveau concierge, mais qu'avait donc fait Wade Wilson pour énervé à ce point Stark ?

Son camarade se dépêcha alors de faire un liste astronomique des défauts (nombreux) du nouvel employé, allant de sa fâcheuse manie de vouloir se faire appeler "Deadpool" à sa folie plus qu'apparente, en passant par cette espèce de rat empaillé qu'il gardait toujours sur lui en soutenant que c'était une chatte nommée Miss Teigne (et qu'on avait qu'à avoir lu les livres pour comprendre, quoi que cela veuille dire). Loki décida de l'arrêter, ne voyant pas la fin de cette longue tirade arriver :

**\- Je suis d'accord avec toi pour tous ces points** _longuement_ **énumérés, et je suis tout aussi sidéré que toi sur ce choix de la part du directeur Fury. Mais-**

**\- C'est vrai ça ! Pourquoi Fury l'a engagé déjà ?! Il a constamment l'air sur le point de lui lancer un Avada dès qu'ils sont dans la même pièce ! Ce qu'il devrait faire d'ailleurs, ça nous ferait des vacances.** Termina-t-il en marmonnant.

Loki décida de reprendre où il avait été coupé, un peu agacé tout de même :

**\- Mais,** _comme je le disais_ **, ça ne mérite peut-être pas l'Avada.** Avant que Stark proteste, il continua:  **Qu'a-t-il vraiment fait pour s'attirer tes foudres ?**

Un moment de silence suivit durant lequel un combat de regard fit rage, et finalement le Serdaigle détourna les yeux et marmonna en faisant une moue boudeuse.

**\- Il a dragué Peter.**

Loki cligna des yeux plusieurs fois, pas sûr d'avoir bien compris.

**\- Pardon ?**

Ça sembla relancer la colère du Serdaigle, qui se remit à parler rageusement en faisant les cents pas et de grands gestes de bras.

**\- Il drague Peter depuis son arrivée ! Au début on pensait que c'était pour rire, enfin avec la personnalité de ce type on peut pas savoir, mais là ça commence à devenir lourd ! Peter n'a que quinze ans, bordel ! C'est quoi son problème à ce taré de pédophile ?!**

**\- Pédophile est peut-être un peu exagéré, Wilson n'a que sept ans de plus que Parker …** Répondit tranquillement le Serpentard.

Tony se tourna soudainement vers lui, semblant complètement abasourdi.

**\- Tu- Tu le défends ?**

**\- Non, évidemment que non, s'il a vraiment sérieusement dragué ce gamin alors son attitude est indéfendable. Mais peut-être exagères-tu un peu-**

**\- J'exagère ?! J'EXAGÈRE ?!**

**\- Un peu.** Répondit Loki avec un sourire narquois.

Stark sembla complètement estomaqué par sa réaction, à un point presque comique. Il ouvrit puis referma plusieurs fois la bouche, pour finalement décider de se diriger vers la fenêtre pour prendre une grande inspiration en s'appuyant sur son rebord. Loki le regarda faire, curieux de voir la suite.

**\- Ok, dis un truc.**

Bon, le Serpentard ne s'était pas attendu à ça, et ne comprenais pas vraiment ce que l'autre lui demandait.

**\- … Dire quoi ?**

**\- N'importe quoi ! Juste- Faut que je pense à autre chose, sinon soit je vais te frapper soit je vais chercher Wilson et je vais le frapper !**

**\- … Tu n'as pas l'impression de réagir comme un père poule, à vouloir à ce point protéger l'honneur de cet enfant ? C'est ridicule, vous n'avez qu'une année de différence !**

**\- Oui bah je suis comme ça ok, Bruce appelle ça le syndrome du héros, mais j'y peux rien !**

Stark avait vraiment l'air fatigué et sur le point de craquer, et étrangement Loki se sentit d'humeur à faire une bonne action. Il entama donc sans grand espoir une discussion sur le dernier débat magique du moment, à savoir la question de la création de nouvelles créatures magiques par l'Homme. Pour l'instant cette pratique était complètement illégale pour des raisons éthiques, mais certains s'amusaient à transgresser les règles. Ils parlèrent particulièrement du cas qu'ils connaissaient le mieux : celui de Rocket et Groot, respectivement les assistants de Soins aux créatures magiques et Botanique, créés entièrement par des sorciers fous à la solde de l'Héritier d'Isgard.

Leur discussion dura presque deux heures, durant lesquelles ils passèrent sur d'autres sujets tout aussi controversés. Loki en oublia pourquoi ils avaient commencé cette conversation en premier lieu, et Stark sembla lui aussi ne plus s'en souvenir. Le Serpentard avait évidemment toujours su que l'autre était intelligent (ne jamais sous-estimer ses ennemis) mais il n'aurait jamais pensé que discuter et débattre de manière civile avec lui serait aussi … distrayant.

**o*o*o*o*o**

_Jeudi 23 octobre 2008 …_

Loki lisait tranquillement, occultant le bruit de fond que formaient les marmonnements et autres jérémiades du Serdaigle, quand il fut interrompu par un court cri aigu qui le fit sursauter. Il releva brusquement la tête, et dû se retenir de rire à gorge déployé devant la scène qui lui faisait face.

Tony Stark, debout sur une chaise avec un air terrorisé, fixait avec de grands yeux écarquillés le serpent se trouvant à un mètre de lui. Serpent qui le fixait en retour, sifflant rageusement. Ce dernier paramètre fit perdre son sourire à Loki, qui se leva immédiatement pour s’enquérir de l’état de son animal.

Il s’approcha doucement, pour ne pas plus agiter le reptile, tout en lui parlant doucement.

**\- Doucement Jormungand, je suis là, ça va aller…**

**\- Putain j’avais oublié que t’avais ce truc !**

**\- Ce “truc” comme tu l’appelles, a un nom.** Répondit-il rageusement alors qu’il tendait le bras pour que le serpent s’enroule autour de lui. **Et Jormungand est parfaitement dressé, il ne te fera aucun mal… à moins que je le lui demande.** Ajouta-t-il avec un sourire mesquin.

Stark se décida enfin à descendre de sa chaise, mais de sorte à ce qu’elle soit entre lui et la “menace”. Franchement, il n’y avait pas de quoi faire un scandale ! Jormungand n’était qu’un petit python de Children, ne mesurant même pas un mètre pour un diamètre de deux ou trois centimètres. Ses écailles étaient d’un magnifique mélange de brun et de vert, une teinte peu courante pour cette espèce qui était habituellement entièrement brune.

Il avait Jormungand depuis sa deuxième année, après que son chat soit mort. Il avait décidé de le remplacer par un serpent pour énerver Odin, en sachant très bien qu’il ne devrait pas s’y attacher car dès que le vieil homme en aurait vent il devrait le rendre. Mais il avait craqué en voyant ce serpent, si petit comparé aux autres l’entourant. Même pour les pythons de Children (qui sont les plus petits pythons du monde) Jormungand était chétif, et cela malgré le fait qu’il ait presque deux ans.

La personnalité du serpent n’avait rien arrangé, puisqu’il était étonnement affectueux et Loki aurait aimé être un fourchelang pour pouvoir discuter avec lui (même s’il semblait parfaitement capable de le comprendre comme n’importe quel animal de compagnie magique, la réciproque aurait été sympathique). Finalement, Frigga avait réussi à calmer la colère d’Odin, et il avait pu garder son reptile. Mais ce fut un combat difficile, le vieil homme avait été prêt à jeter Jormungand dans le lac derrière leur manoir ! Il avait suffi d’obtenir l’autorisation de Lensherr, le professeur responsable de Serpentard, pour le ramener à Poudlard.

Il était depuis son unique ami, son fidèle confident, et il s’en fichait pas mal que ça paraisse ridicule. Le seul lien comparable était celui qu’il avait eu avec un loup solitaire qui habitait les bois appartenant à leur domaine, et qu’il avait nommé Fenrir. Malheureusement, quand Odin avait découvert son existence il avait engagé des chasseurs pour le capturer, et aujourd’hui le loup devait sûrement pourrir dans une cage, ou pire … Une des nombreuses raisons pour lesquelles il détestait ce vieillard.

La voix toujours beaucoup trop aigue de Stark le fit revenir au présent, alors qu’il serrait Jormungand contre son torse.

**\- Parfaitement dressé ?! Il a voulu m’attaquer ! T’as pas vu comme il sifflait ?!**

**\- Tu lui as fait peur en hurlant comme une fillette bougre d’imbécile !** Cracha le Serpentard. **Regarde-le, le pauvre est encore tout tremblant !**

Alors qu’il bougeait le bras pour lui montrer le reptile caché contre lui, Stark fit un bond d’un mètre en arrière, faisant hausser un sourcil à Loki.

**\- Mais enfin, Jormungand est minuscule ! Même mes camarades de dortoir n’en ont pas eu aussi peur au début !**

**\- Oui bah j’aime pas les serpents ok ! Et non, c’est pas juste une image pour les Serpentards et les mecs comme toi !** Se défendit le Serdaigle tout en ne quittant pas du regard le pauvre reptile qui commençait à se calmer dans les bras de son maître.

**o*o*o*o*o**

Plus tard dans l’après-midi, Loki lisait tranquillement avec Jormungand endormi autour de ses épaules. Il tourna un instant son regard vers l’autre, et ne savait pas s’il devait être irrité ou amusé de la situation. Il fini par choisir la première option :

**\- Bien que ça me plaise de te voir aussi loin de moi, je ne peux m’empêcher de te trouver ridicule.**

Stark lui lança un regard noir depuis le fond de la salle, l’effet de distance accentué par la forme tout en longueur de la pièce.

**\- Au moins ici je suis en sécurité.**

Loki tourna son regard vers le serpent assoupi, complètement éberlué.

**\- Que tu n’aimes pas les serpents est une chose, mais comment peux-tu considérer cette adorable créature comme dangereuse ? Je n’arrive pas à le concevoir.**

**\- Mais enfin, c’est évident ! Ces bestioles ont du poison, mordent tout ce qui leur plaît pas et peuvent s’enrouler autour de moi et m'étouffer !**

Le Serpentard roula des yeux devant tant de clichés.

**\- Essaye au moins d’être un peu rationnel, pour quelques minutes. Déjà, les pythons ne sont pas venimeux, alors non pas de poison. Ensuite, Jormungand n’est pas une bête sauvage, il a été élevé pour être un animal de compagnie magique ! Tu as autant de chance de te faire attaquer par lui que par un crapaud. De plus, il est très craintif, et prendra plus facilement la fuite qu’il attaquera. Et puis même, il est toujours avec moi quand il sort de son vivarium, je ne le laisse pas vagabonder dans tout le château !** Il laissa le silence s’installer après sa tirade, pour être sûr que tout s’enregistre bien dans son petit cerveau, avant de reprendre d’une voix plus calme : **Tu sais, grâce à son dressage magique il nous comprend à un niveau basique, alors tu l’as très certainement vexé avec tes paroles tout à l’heure.**

**\- Alors quoi, je devrais m’excuser ?!**

**\- Ça serait un bon début oui.** Cracha Loki, tout en caressant la tête de Jormungand qui avait fini par être réveillé par tous ces cris.

En voyant la tête que tira Stark en remarquant son réveil, il décida d’arrêter ce débat sans fin. Le Serdaigle ne semblait pas être prêt à être convaincu, et bien tant pis pour lui. Il allait reprendre sa lecture mais l’autre l’en empêcha en lançant une remarque suspicieuse :

**\- Ce qui me semble bizarre, c’est que tu ne te sois jamais servi de lui pour faire une farce. Si Bucky ne partageais pas ta chambre, je n’aurais jamais su que tu avais ce … serpent comme animal de compagnie.**

**\- Me servir de lui ?!** S’indigna Loki. **Comme je viens de le dire, il est très craintif, alors l’exposer ainsi ! Je ne lui aurais jamais fait subir ça. Et puis,** ajouta-t-il en haussant les épaules, **s’il se retrouvait impliqué dans un de mes tours on me demanderait très certainement de m’en débarrasser.**

Il y eut quelques minutes de silence, pendant lesquelles il caressa distraitement le reptile, avant que Tony ne reprenne la parole.

**\- Tu l’aimes vraiment ce serpent, hein ?**

Loki eut un léger sourire à cette question, et s’autorisa une réponse honnête pour une fois.

**\- Oui, il m’est très important.** Il soupira soudainement, reprenant un air irrité pour sauvegarder les apparences. **Et son nom est Jormungand, pas “ce serpent”.**

Il se demanda comment le Serdaigle réagirait s’il savait que l’animal avait déjà été dans leur salle alors qu’il était lui-même présent, sans qu’il ne le remarque. Il ricana intérieurement, gardant cette information pour lui pour l’instant, mais prévoyant déjà la révélation qu’il ferait quand le Serdaigle sera plus calme.

**o*o*o*o*o**

_Lundi 27 octobre 2008 …_

**\- Steve a osé me traiter de connard arrogant et égocentrique !**

Loki ne sursauta pas à l'entrée tonitruante de son camarade, maintenant habitué malgré lui. Il haussa néanmoins un sourcil interrogateur dans sa direction, alors que le Serdaigle restait planté au milieu de la pièce, semblant attendre une réponse. Il fini par lui en donner une, amusé bien qu'un peu agacé :

**\- Et qu'as-tu donc fait pour mériter un tel étalage de vérité flagrante ?**

Aussitôt Stark recommença à crier, et aussitôt Loki reprit sa lecture interrompue. Il captait quelques mots, et apparemment Rogers lui avait reproché de ne pas être venu les encourager au dernier match de Quidditch, lui et les autres joueurs de la bande. Un sujet bien inintéressant donc, aussi le Serpentard le laissa déverser sa colère sans chercher à intervenir, ce qui semblait convenir à l'autre. C'était comme un accord tacite entre eux, qui s'était formé au cours de leurs dernières rencontres.

Il était encore étonné aujourd'hui d'avoir pu tenir deux discussions civiles avec son camarade, et était curieux de voir si l'expérience pouvait se reproduire. Aussi quand Stark sembla enfin arrivé à court d'insultes pour Rogers et ses deux toutous, Loki lança une nouvelle conversation, dans la continuité de celle qu'ils avaient eu quelques jours plus tôt.

Franchement, qui aurait cru encore il y a une vingtaine de jours qu'il chercherait l'avis d'un autre sorcier sur un sujet quelconque, et que ce sorcier serait cet arrogant Serdaigle ? Loki savait que ça n'allait pas durer et que cette "entente" n'était qu'éphémère, mais il était curieux par nature.

Et puis, ses "farces" étaient les seules interactions sociales qu'il avait avant, la solitude s'était faite un peu pesante depuis la rentrée et la perte de ses cibles favorites. Alors, peut-être que ça ne le dérangeait pas tant que ça d'avoir de la compagnie, au moins pour un temps.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Et voilà le chapitre 5! Merci encore à ma merveilleuse bêta Léanie, qui est aussi une merveilleuse amie. L’histoire n’avance pas trop, mais on en découvre plus sur notre petit Serpentard!  
> Petit commentaire: évidemment le spideypool n’est pas aboutit ici, je ne supporte absolument pas les actes pédophiles et ça le serait dans le contexte de cette histoire. Donc si ça vous inquiétait, n’ayez crainte!
> 
> Des bisous et à bientôt!


	7. SIXIÈME CHAPITRE: L'entente

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peu d'actions, mais de grandes discussion pour nos deux petits héros.

_POV Tony_

_Soirée du vendredi 31 octobre 2008 …_

Il ne savait pas comment il s'était retrouvé là, à vagabonder sans but dans les couloirs. Il aurait normalement dû passer la soirée avec ses amis, à manger tous les bonbons achetés à la dernière sortie à Pré-Au-Lard dans la salle commune de l'une ou l'autre maison, profitant du fait que le lendemain soit un samedi. Malheureusement, une dispute avait éclaté plus tôt au repas entre Rogers et ses deux "acolytes", et la soirée avait tourné au drame.

Malgré le fait qu'il ne s'entende pas très bien avec Steve, il n'empêche que Tony se sentait mal pour lui. La jalousie de Sam et Bucky avait augmenté avec les années et quand ils ne s'envoyaient pas constamment des piques dans un concours pitoyable pour être le meilleur ami (ils ne pouvaient pas partager, bah non), ils se liguaient pour faire fuir les prétendants et prétendantes de Steve.

La dernière victime en date avait été Peggy Carter, une septième année. Elle avait été sa première relation sérieuse, qui malheureusement n'avait duré qu'un peu plus d'un mois. Un mois durant lequel il avait réussi à le cacher à ses amis) ~~~~, et le un peu plus le temps qu'avaient mis Sam et Bucky à tout gâcher. Tony ne connaissait pas les détails, n'étant particulièrement proche d'aucun des concernés, mais selon Natasha ça avait été un véritable désastre.

Le blond avait toujours fermé les yeux sur les interventions de ses deux amis dans sa vie amoureuse, mais cette fois-ci il n'avait pas pu. Peggy avait été la première personne à laquelle il avait vraiment été attaché et sa première petite amie. Leur rupture causée par les deux autres l'avait donc fait beaucoup souffrir. Depuis, Steve était bien moins patient avec ses deux meilleurs amis, et même s'il énervait souvent Tony, ce dernier ne pouvait que compatir. Lui qui avait toujours été un peu jaloux de leur complicité, la voir s'écrouler peu à peu le rendait un peu triste.

Tony soupira en marchant dans les couloirs vides. Il aimait vraiment tous ses amis et était prêt à décrocher la lune pour chacun d'entre eux (oui même Bucky et Sam, ils faisaient tous partie de la même équipe), mais bon sang ce qu'ils étaient chiants parfois.

Il ne savait pas trop pourquoi la discussion s'était échauffée, mais vu l'atmosphère tendue du repas le trio avait déjà dû se disputer avant de venir dans la Grande Salle. Bucky avait apparemment dit une connerie qui avait énervé Sam, et Steve s'était très vite enflammé en leur disant d'arrêter de toujours se disputer, parce que de toute façon ils étaient tous les deux aussi idiots l'un que l'autre, ou un truc comme ça. D'autres insultes avaient été échangées, le nom Peggy prononcé un peu trop méchamment, et Steve avait craqué. Il s'était mis à leur hurler dessus qu'ils devaient se mêler de leurs affaires, et était partie en furie. Heureusement la Grande Salle était presque vide, la plupart des élèves ayant déjà fini leur dessert depuis un moment.

Après la grande sortie du blond, tout le monde avait commencé à se disperser, n'ayant plus vraiment le cœur à la fête. Malheureusement, ça avait créé une autre dispute : Bruce avait demandé à Natasha si elle voulait venir se balader avec lui, ce qui avait énervé Clint avec qui la rousse était prête à partir, puisqu'il lui avait semblé évident qu'elle allait passer le reste de la soirée avec lui. Les esprits déjà bien échauffés par la situation tendue, le ton était vite monté et finalement Natasha en avait eut marre, et était partie tout simplement en laissant les deux garçons plantés comme des idiots.

Tony avait commencé à la suivre, mais elle l'avait gentiment rembarré. Elle voulait rester un peu seule, pour ensuite partir à la recherche de Steve quand elle se serait calmée. Le Serdaigle l'avait donc rapidement laissé tranquille, mais du coup s'était retrouvé seul dans les couloirs du château, son sac plein de bonbons à la main.

Alors il s'était mis à marcher, sans réfléchir, et c'est ainsi qu'il s'était retrouvé devant cette porte. Il avait remarqué que Loki n'était pas au dîner (la faute à Thor, _vraiment_ ), et il sentait qu'il le trouverait ici. Il essaya de se trouver des excuses : après tout il avait bien trop de bonbons pour lui tout seul, et il ne voulait pas rentrer à la salle commune. Bruce y serait certainement, et il ne savait pas vraiment ce qu'il pourrait dire à son ami. Son comportement avait été insupportable, tout comme celui de Clint, à se disputer Nat comme si elle était un jouet et eux des enfants.

Mais en réalité, il ne savait pas pourquoi il était là. Juste … qu'il voulait être là.

Il prit une grande inspiration avant d'ouvrit la porte. La pièce était presque plongée dans le noir, la seule source de lumière était une petite lueur flottant au-dessus du bureau pour que Loki puisse lire. Ce dernier releva la tête à son entrée, clairement surpris. Il se reprit cependant rapidement et le masque revint. Il n'afficha qu'un air curieux en haussant un sourcil en regardant Tony s’asseoir en tailleur en face de lui sur le bureau.

**\- J'aurais pensé que tu passerais la soirée avec tes amis ?**

**\- Mes amis sont des cons.** Marmonna le Serdaigle en vidant la moitié de son sac devant lui.

Cette fois-ci deux sourcils se haussèrent en réponse.

 **\- Je ne peux qu’acquiescer.** Il laissa un moment de silence, avant de reprendre : **Mais pourquoi venir ici ? N'y a-t-il pas un proverbe moldu pour ça, "mieux vaut être seul qu'en mauvaise compagnie"?**

 **\- C'est "mieux vaut être seul que mal accompagné", mais t'y étais presque.** Tony se retient de ricaner devant la grimace du plus vieux, avant de lever son sachet à moitié remplit. **J'ai beaucoup trop de bonbons pour moi tout seul.**

Loki le regarda comme s'il était face à un première année particulièrement stupide.

**\- Il suffisait de n'en manger que la moitié, et de finir** ~~~~ **le reste plus tard.**

Le brun éclata de rire, déclenchant une autre moue perplexe de la part du Serpentard.

 **\- Là, tu surestimes mon self-control !** Voyant que l'autre ne faisait toujours aucun geste pour prendre le sac, il grogna. **Allé fait pas ton difficile, déjà que t'as loupé le meilleur repas de l'année.**

 **\- Le pire tu veux dire.** Dit Loki en grimaçant, mais il prit finalement le sachet.

Enfin satisfait, Tony retourna à la dégustation de sa part du butin, et parla tout en mangeant :

**\- Le pire ? Tu délires, la nourriture est toujours extra à Halloween !**

Contrairement à lui le Serpentard prit son temps pour finir de mâcher avant de répondre.

**\- La nourriture n'est pas le problème. C'est juste … l'ambiance. Tous ces gamins débordant d'allégresse, criant et riant, faisant tout le bruit du monde pour pas grand-chose, et-**

**\- Ouais c'est bon on a compris, t'es allergique au bonheur.** Le coupa Tony en roulant des yeux.

Loki plissa les yeux, ses lèvres réduites à une fine ligne, secouant la tête

**\- Tu ne peux pas comprendre.**

Le Serdaigle roula à nouveau les yeux à cette phrase, et ils mangèrent en silence pendant quelques minutes avant qu'il ne reprenne la parole avec un sourire en coin :

**\- Eh, on se raconte des histoires d'horreur?**

Tony ne put retenir son rire face à la tête que tira son camarade.

**o*o*o*o*o**

_Jeudi 6 novembre 2008 …_

**\- Je suis seul et abandonné, sans personne pour me consoler ~**

**\- En l’occurrence tu n'es pas seul dans cette pièce, alors si tu pouvais cesser ces jérémiades …** Maugréa Loki en se massant le front, comme prit d'un mal de tête. **Et est-ce qu'un moldu a vraiment écrit une chanson aussi pathétique ?**

Tony se retint de rire face au Serpentard qui le regardait avec un tel air d'exaspération que s'en était comique. Enfin, ça venait aussi peut-être du fait qu'il le voyait à l'envers, allongé qu'il était sur un des bureaux d'élèves de la salle. Il était obligé de laisser pendre sa tête dans le vide pour voir Loki, comme d'habitude perché sur le grand bureau professoral avec un énième bouquin. Franchement, qu'est-ce qu'il pouvait bien lire comme ça ? Combien d'aller-retour à la bibliothèque devait-il faire par jour ? Le nombre d'heures qu'il passait à dévorer ces livres était presque affolant.

Tony lui-même pouvait passer beaucoup de temps en lecture quand il effectuait des recherches sur sa dernière obsession du moment, mais il ne tenait pas la compétition face au vert-et-argent. Il avait essayé de l'interroger mais Loki avait seulement répondu qu'il n’apprécierait certainement pas le thème de ses lectures, ce qui avait confirmé les doutes du Serdaigle. Il avait fait une grimace et n'avait pas insisté, ne voulant pas en savoir plus.

Il avait longtemps été tenté de s'intéresser lui aussi à la magie noire, plus par simple curiosité qu'autre chose. Il était sûr que certaines pratiques classées dans celle-ci pouvaient lui être utile pour ses inventions futures, mais le monde sorcier ne voyait pas les choses ainsi. C'était comme si le monde moldu avait interdit l'utilisation du nucléaire après que quelqu'un ai eut l'idée d'en faire un arme, ça n'avait aucun sens. Ce n'était pas parce qu'une pratique magique pouvait être utilisé à mauvais escient qu'il fallait totalement l'interdire !

Mais il savait aussi que ce genre de magie était un piège dangereux, et avait pris la décision d'en resté éloigné. Il en avait discuté à l'époque avec le Professeur Xavier, qui bien que partageant son point de vue lui avait raconté l'histoire de plusieurs sorciers qui à force de trop flirter avec les interdits, s'en étaient retrouvés consumés. Tony avait alors décidé de ne pas prendre de risque, et de trouver ses propres moyens d'arriver à ses fins. Il révolutionnerait les pratiques magiques s'il le devait, mais il ne passerait pas par la magie noire.

Mais la tentation était bien là, et c'était à cause d'elle qu'il évitait soigneusement le sujet avec Loki.

Le Serdaigle secoua légèrement la tête avant de répondre à l'autre d'un air faussement mélancolique :

**\- Non, je ne fais que chanter le désespoir implacable qui assiège mon cœur.**

Loki soupira en retournant à son livre.

**\- Quel dramatisme.** Tony allait lui répondre que d'eux deux, ce n'était pas lui la drama-queen, mais n'eut pas le temps : **N'as-tu pas tout un groupe d'amis à aller ennuyer avec tes lamentations ?**

**\- Ils sont la cause de mes "lamentations", et c'est mieux de t'ennuyer toi.**

Le Serpentard roula des yeux tout en continuant sa lecture, et Tony commença donc son long monologue sur pourquoi ses amis étaient tous des traîtres sans-cœur pour l'avoir lâchement abandonné. Depuis Halloween, beaucoup de choses avaient évolué (comme quoi les disputes ont parfois du bon). Apparemment Wilson et Barnes avait enfin compris que leur attitude était insupportable pour Rogers, et ils commençaient doucement à retrouver leurs marques tous les trois. Ça faisait même deux jours que les deux premiers ne s'étaient pas disputés, un record ! Mais ils s'étaient donc un peu isolé pour régler tout ça ~~~~.

Autre grand changement : Natasha et Bruce étaient enfin officiellement en couple ! Après une longue discussion le lendemain de leur dispute, ils avaient fini par s'avouer leur amour éternel (eurk). Clint avait mieux pris la nouvelle qu'il l'avait prédit, acceptant la situation avec rien de plus qu'un soupir. Il s'était réconcilié avec Bruce, décidant qu'ils allaient devoir apprendre à "partager". Mais du coup, le nouveau couple avait pour l'instant besoin de temps en solitaire (comme la plupart des couples à leur début Tony supposait) alors il se retrouvait privé de deux de ses amis les plus proches, pendant que Clint boudait dans son coin.

Et comme si ça ne suffisait pas, il semblerait que la saison des amours était définitivement ~~~~ouverte ! Entre Peter et son crush monumental sur une certaine Mary-Jane Watson, et Thor qui avait enfin fait bouger les choses avec son amour de toujours Jane Foster avec qui il était maintenant en couple, Tony ne savait plus quoi-

**\- Thor est en couple?!**

Le Serdaigle se rappela soudainement que oui il parlait à quelqu'un, et que oui ce quelqu'un était Loki Odinson. Il se retourna brusquement à l'interruption, juste assez rapidement pour voir de l'incrédulité sur le visage du Serpentard juste avant qu'il ne retrouve son masque. Tony se retint de sourire.

**\- Ouep.**

**\- Avec Jane Foster ?**

**\- Ouep.**

À l'air qu'avait Loki, lui aussi avait entendu parler de la jeune fille. Cette dernière avait été répartie à Serdaigle la même année que Peter, et ça faisait maintenant trois ans que Thor l'admirait au loin, admiration qui s'était intensifiée au cours de cette sixième année. Peter avait finalement eut pitié de lui et les avaient présentés la semaine dernière, et la conclusion de tout ceci était que Jane aussi l'admirait dans l'ombre depuis un bout de temps. C'était d'un ridicule comme situation, à tel point que s'en était romantique apparemment (pas que Tony y connaisse grand-chose).

Après quelques secondes de silence, Loki haussa les épaules d'un air désintéressé.

**\- S'il peut se contenter d'aussi peu, tant mieux pour lui, j'espère juste qu'il est prêt à en assumer les conséquences.**

Le Serdaigle s'était redressé en fronçant les sourcils. Il l'aimait bien la petite Jane, une jeune fille assez brillante pour son âge, alors il n'aimait pas ce que sous-entendait l'autre.

 **\- "D'aussi peu"?** S'indigna-t-il. **Tu la connais au moins ? Et quelles conséquences ?**

Loki écarta son intervention d'un mouvement de la main.

**\- J'en sais assez, et je sais qu'Odin n'acceptera jamais cette union avec une femme d'une classe aussi inférieure.**

La surprise prit le pas sur la colère cette fois-ci, et Tony haussa les sourcils.

**\- Je croyais que votre famille ne croyait pas à ces histoires de sang ? Que même si c'était une ancienne famille, ils étaient … du bon côté?**

Ce fut à Loki d'avoir l'air surpris, relevant les yeux de son livre, puis finit par ricaner.

**\- Effectivement, ça fait plusieurs générations que les Odinson se vantent de ne pas faire de distinction entre Sang-Pur, Sang-Mêlé et Sang-de-Bourbe.**

Tony faillit faire une remarque sur l'utilisation de ce dernier mot, mais se retint. Le ton acerbe qu'avait pris le Serpentard le rendait curieux d'entendre la suite. Après tout, Thor était très discret sur sa famille, et bien que le Serdaigle ai déjà rencontré Odin à plusieurs reprises avec son propre père le vieil homme restait un mystère pour lui.

**\- Mais ce n'est pas pour ça que cette famille n'est pas remplis d'orgueil et de préjugés. Le système de classe n'est pas que régit par le sang : Odin veut que son fils épouse une femme venant d'une bonne famille, Sang-Pur ou non. Un projet de mariage arrangé est d'ailleurs déjà en place avec Sif Sylvan, la fille d'un ami de la famille. Elle est Sang-Mêlé mais sa famille a énormément d'influence dans le monde magique et moldu. Elle a déjà vingt-deux ans, mais leurs fiançailles ne seront officielles qu'à la majorité de Thor l'année prochaine. Il ne vous en a pas parlé ?**

Tony était sous le choc, ce qui sembla satisfaire le Serpentard.

**\- Mais- Thor est vraiment d'accord avec ça ? Et cette "Sif" aussi ?**

**\- Dans leur enfance l'idée semblait leur plaire.** Loki haussa les épaules d'un air désintéressé. **Mais depuis quelques années Thor a l'air réticent, et a décidé que finalement il ne voyait la jeune femme que comme une amie proche. Au grand malheur de la demoiselle qui éprouve toujours des sentiments pour lui.** Il ricana, semblant trouver la situation particulièrement comique. **Ce mariage risque d'être des plus amusants à observer, surtout maintenant que Jane a rejoint cette magnifique tragédie.**

Le Serdaigle garda le silence, n'essayant même pas de relever la cruauté dont faisait preuve l'autre (après tout, il l'avait déjà entendu ou vu faire pire). Comment Thor avait pu leur cacher tout ça durant tout ce temps ? Ne leur faisait-il pas confiance ? Et Jane, est-ce qu'elle était seulement au courant que son petit-ami avait déjà des fiançailles de prévues ? Les mariages arrangés étaient-ils monnaie courante dans le monde sorcier ?

Tony sentit un mal de crâne venir et grimaça.

**\- Le monde sorcier est un de ces bordels, putain.**

Loki grimaça face à la grossièreté (Tony avait remarqué qu'il n'aimait pas entendre des jurons, une des seules choses que lui et Steve avait en commun) mais pencha la tête sur le côté, curieux.

**\- Ce genre de chose n'arrive pas aussi dans la haute société moldue ?**

Il allait répondre "Non, bien sûr que non on est plus au Moyen-Âge!" mais se retint au dernier moment, réfléchissant. Même si l'idée de mariages arrangés était de manière générale regardée avec répulsion, n'en avait-il pas déjà entendu parler ? Même s'il ne s'agissait pas vraiment de choisir l'époux ou l'épouse de son enfant, on donnait tout de même une grande importance à l'avis des parents. Tony et les autres gens du même milieu ne pouvaient pas choisir de se marier avec n'importe qui, et cette notion était tellement profondément ancrée en lui qu'il n'y pensait même plus consciemment.

Pas que ça le dérange lui, après tout il comptait bien longuement profiter de sa jeunesse en étant célibataire, mais il avait déjà entendu parler de scandale suite au mauvais choix de compagnon d'untel ou unetelle, souvent suivit par une séparation du couple désapprouvé sous la pression.

Pouvait-on vraiment parler de mariage arrangé ? Non, mais on s'en approchait tout de même beaucoup.

**\- Pas aussi ouvertement. Les mariages arrangés sont plutôt mal vus, mais les parents … "encouragent" leurs enfants à faire le bon choix.**

**\- Une société bien plus hypocrite que la nôtre alors.** Renifla Loki avec dédain, entraînant chez l'autre un roulement des yeux. **Si tes parents n'avaient pas été moldus, Odin aurait peut-être changé ses plans pour que** _tu_ **deviennes le fiancé de Thor.** Ajouta-t-il avec un ricanement sournois.

À ces mots, Tony eut l'impression d'avaler quelques choses de travers (quoi, il ne savait pas : sa salive, une poussière, de _l'air_?) et toussa un moment. Il finit par s'exclamer d'une voix étranglée :

**\- Quoi ?!**

**\- Ça fait parfaitement sens !** Lui répondit Loki avec un grand sourire. **Lui et ton père se sont plusieurs fois rencontrés pour discuter de ce** _superbe_ **projet d'unification des mondes magique et moldu, bien qu'Odin ait surtout voulu avoir un certain contrôle sur cette transition : après tout on ne voudrait pas perdre toutes nos traditions si chères à nos cœurs non ?**

D'accord, Tony n'aimait pas ce type, mais bon sang ce qu'il était doué pour le sarcasme. Ça le tuait presque de le reconnaître, mais même avec des années d'entraînement le Serdaigle n'arriverait jamais à son niveau.

**\- Et c'est quoi le rapport avec Thor et moi ?!**

**\- Et bien, quoi de mieux pour sceller cette unification qu'un mariage ? Ta famille fait partie de la haute société moldue, ancienne et riche, alors Odin aurait tout gagné. Il aurait même put accroître sa réputation de traître à son sang, en mariant ainsi son fils, rendant notre famille encore plus populaire auprès du bas peuple.**

Tony fit une grimace en imaginant la situation. Non, c'était vraiment intolérable, jamais il n'aurait pu … Loki vit sa moue dégoûtée et éclata de rire.

**\- Je croyais que tu appréciais Thor ? Ou n'était-ce qu'une impression ?**

**\- Eurk, non, pas comme ça. Attention, Thor est très bien ne me fait pas dire ce que je n'ai pas dit! Mais il est juste … Pas mon genre. C'est pas qu'il est stupide-**

**\- Vraiment ?** L'interrompit le Serpentard avec un sourire narquois.

 **\- Mais** , continua Tony avec un regard mauvais, **il n'est pas assez intelligent pour me plaire.**

Loki perdit son air moqueur pour une moue pensive, et pencha la tête d'un air curieux en fronçant les sourcils.

**\- Tu n'as rien dit sur le fait que Thor soit un homme.**

Tony prit quelques secondes avant de répondre, fronçant lui aussi les sourcils.

**\- Ce genre de chose n'a aucune importance pour moi. Ce qui m'attire chez les gens, c'est ce qu'ils ont dans le crâne. Peu importe ce qu'il y a entre leurs jambes.**

Loki grimaça face à cette phrase plutôt imagée, mais ne perdit pas son expression curieuse qui se fit complètement perplexe.

**\- Pourquoi tu me regardes comme ça ?**

**\- Ça m'étonne juste que tu en parles aussi librement, après tout les moldus ne sont normalement pas ouverts à ce genre de pratique …**

**\- Que veux-tu dire par "ouvert" ?** Demanda Tony, pas sûr de comprendre.

**\- N'est-il pas légal pour un moldu de tuer ceux qui ne sont pas hétérosexuels ?**

**\- Quoi ? Non !** Mais le Serdaigle réfléchit quelques instants, avant de corriger avec une mine sombre : **Enfin, pas en Angleterre, et pas dans la plupart des pays "développés". C'était légal avant mais ça a changé depuis, tu devrais te mettre à jour !**  
  
Le Serpentard eut une moue d'exaspération face à la critique, mais sembla finalement ravaler son orgueil au profit de sa curiosité.

**\- Donc maintenant une partie du monde moldu est aussi libre à ce propos que le monde sorcier ?**

Tony grimaça. C'était l'un des seuls sujets sur lequel il ne pouvait pas défendre le monde moldu : son manque d'ouverture d'esprit face aux différents genres et sexualités. Le monde sorcier n'accordait aucune importance à l'orientation sexuelle de quelqu'un, ni à son genre.

La raison serait historique : ce sont les religions monothéistes occidentales qui ont instauré ce système de haine dans le monde moldu, et ce sont ces mêmes religions qui ont poursuivi et massacré la population sorcière durant des siècles. Le monde magique s'est "décroché" du monde moldu à cette époque là et n'a donc pas connu les changements de norme liés à ces religions, et ce serait donc l'explication de l'absence d'homophobie, de transphobie, etc … Il s'en était rendu compte l'année dernière quand le fait qu'il couche avec Rhodey, un Gryffondor d'une année de plus, n'avait pas fait plus de bruit que le fait qu'il soit sorti avec Pepper Potts l'année précédente.

Mais bon le monde sorcier n'était pas un monde de bisounours non plus : les femmes étaient victime de sexisme, et les non-blanc du racisme, … comme dans la société moldue.

**\- Pas vraiment non plus. Même si maintenant les homosexuels, … ont tous les mêmes droits que les hétéros, de nombreuses personnes sont toujours bloquées dans l'ancien mode de pensée moldu.**

Loki eut un reniflement de dédain, ce qui frustra le Serdaigle car il ne pouvait pas le lui reprocher. Son propre père aurait sans doute halluciné si Odin avait proposé un mariage arrangé entre leur deux héritiers. Tiens, d'ailleurs :

**\- Mais ce que tu disais tout à l'heure, sur un mariage arrangé entre Thor et moi, ça aurait vraiment pu être possible ?**

Le Serpentard plissa les yeux, se demandant certainement où l'autre voulait en venir.

**\- Eh bien, si tes parents n'avaient pas été moldus ou qu'Odin avait su qu'ils n'étaient pas contre l'idée de deux hommes ensemble, je suppose.**

**\- Mais cela n'aurait pas posé problème pour la descendance, de ne pas pouvoir concevoir un héritier ?**

**\- C'est un problème qui s'est effectivement posé il y a quelques siècles, mais une solution a fini par être trouvée. Un sort a été inventé pour imiter la manière d'enfanter d'une créature magique aujourd'hui presque éteinte.**

**\- Je n'en ai jamais entendu parler.** Répondit Tony en fronçant les sourcils.

**\- Normal, seules les plus riches des familles sorcières ont accès aux très rares ingrédients et à la manière de le réaliser. Le rituel vient d'un peuple des forêts de petite tailles qui ne mesurait que rarement plus d'un mètre, et dont l'enfant grandit comme un fruit dans le sol. Seulement, le processus est très compliqué et c'est pourquoi leur race a presque disparu. Ça, et aussi le fait que certaines parties de leur corps fasse partie des ingrédients pour l'imitation sorcière, ce qui en a fait des proies pendant plus d'une centaine d'années avant que l'on interdise leur chasse.** Ajouta-t-il avec un sourire amer. **Le rituel est utilisé en cas d'union de deux personnes du mêmes sexes, ou d'incapacité à enfanter.**

Tony _devait_ définitivement faire plus de recherche sur ce sort (rituel ?) aux airs mystérieux et anciens. Pour la science, évidemment. Mais pour l'instant, la raison première de ~~~~cette discussion le rattrapa.

**\- Et pour le nom de l'enfant?**

**\- Cela dépend des familles, mais l'héritier donnait lui-même naissance à un nouveau nom mélangeant ceux des parents. Par exemple, il y a très longtemps les familles Odivria et Arminson se sont unis avec leurs deux dernières héritières Lucia et Perséphone, qui ont donné naissance à Orion Odinson.**

Fascinant, Thor ne leur avait jamais raconté l'histoire de son nom de famille. Enfin, Thor ne leur racontait pas grand-chose sur sa famille, ou même sur sa presque certaine _future_ famille.

**\- N'empêche, j'en reviens toujours pas que Thor nous ai caché qu'il était fiancé.**

Mais bon, est-ce que Tony l'aurait crié sur tous les toits si ça lui était arrivé ? Pas sûr. Il avait déjà assez de problèmes comme ça, en étant l'unique héritier de la famille Stark (se souvenir d'Obadiah faillit le faire grogner) alors il n'aurait sans doute pas voulu en rajouter.

Il fronça les sourcils, une pensée lui traversant l'esprit : Thor n'était pas l'unique héritier, et même selon les lois basiques de la haute société il n'était pas l'héritier tout court. Mais alors, pourquoi tout le monde le considérait comme tel, alors que Loki était l'aîné ? Quoi que, peut-être Tony se trompait-il, peut-être qu'il était prévu qu'ils se partagent l'héritage. Peut-être même que Loki avait lui aussi un mariage arrangé l'attendant à la sortie de Poudlard ! Il ne put se retenir de poser la question:

**\- Et toi, pas de fiancé caché dans le placard ? Aucun projet de mariage prévu dès ta naissance ?**

Le regard du Serpentard se perdit un instant dans le vide avant que son visage ne se ferme totalement et qu'il ne reprenne sa lecture, son masque glacial bien en place.

**\- Non, ou s'il y en avait un il a été brisé avant que j'ai l'âge d'en avoir conscience. Odin n'a pas dû jugé cela utile pour la famille.**

Tony ouvrit la bouche pour insister, surpris de cette réponse, avant de choisir de se taire. Et puis, ce n'était pas comme si la vie amoureuse de ce serpent l'intéressait vraiment, non ? Ils n'étaient même pas amis, ils se supportaient juste.

Mais tout de même, ça lui faisait du bien de discuter et de débattre avec quelqu'un. Bruce et Peter étaient géniaux, mais beaucoup plus … fermés d'esprit. Ils avaient une vision de ce qui est bien ou mal trop dichotomique, sans essayer de voir au-delà, alors que le vert-et-argent s'en foutait complètement.

C'était rafraîchissant.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Et voilà pour un nouveau chapitre! J’aime beaucoup leurs discussions, la confrontation des deux mondes sur des valeurs sociétales, et j’ai intégré ma petite théorie sur la façons dont étaient traitées certaines minorités dans le monde sorcier et pourquoi!
> 
> Merci à ma magnifique bêta Léanie pour la correction de tous ces chapitres, malgré son emploi du temps serré! Sur ces remarques, je vais clarifier un point: oui ce rituel magique est dark, pas cool, il est sensé l’être. Les familles de Sangs-Purs ont toujours été… spéciaux dans leurs traditions, même dans l’œuvre originale.
> 
> Le prochain chapitre arrivera bientôt, étant un petit interlude dans le développement de la relation de nos deux héros.


	8. L'interlude

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Petite pause dans l'histoire, l'occasion de savoir ce qu'il se passe du côté des amis de Tony!

_Mercredi 12 novembre 2008 …_

**\- Clint est vraiment un abruti ! Quoi, il croit que parce que je m'intéresse à un autre que lui je ne l'aimerai plus ? Après toutes ces années, il ne me fait même pas confiance ?!**

Bruce soupira, assis sur un des bancs du parc alors que Natasha faisait les cents pas rageusement devant lui.

**\- Il a pourtant fini par accepter notre relation, non ?**

**\- En théorie oui !** Natasha s'arrêta soudainement et se tourna vers lui, avant de perdre son air orageux en se dégonflant totalement, la fatigue inscrite sur son visage. **Mais en réalité, les choses sont différentes, il est … distant avec moi, il ne se comporte plus de la même façon depuis qu'on est en couple.**

Le Serdaigle ferma les yeux en massant son front, sentant un mal de tête poindre. Parfois il avait même l'impression d'avoir à faire à une mère célibataire dont l'enfant veut absolument la protéger. Pas étonnant que tout ça lui donne des maux de tête monstrueux, dont il ne pouvait même pas se débarrasser (trop de risque, avec les potions aidant déjà pour ses sauts d'humeur). Au moins il n'avait jamais eut à craindre que le Poufsouffle soit amoureux d'elle : aussi fusionnels soient-ils, aucun amour romantique ne les liait.

**\- Ça ne fait qu'une dizaine de jours, laisse-lui le temps de s'y faire.** En rouvrant les yeux il dût faire face à l'air soucieux de sa petite amie et tendit la main pour l'attirer contre lui sur le banc, essayant d'être plus empathique. **Peut-être même essaye-t-il de se montrer encourageant en étant "distant", pour nous laisser du temps à tous les deux.**

La Serpentarde lui rendit son petit sourire, même si elle n'avait pas l'air particulièrement convaincue. Bruce l'embrassa sur le haut du crâne alors qu'elle se blottissait un peu plus contre lui, acceptant pour un temps de se montrer "vulnérable".

Il était à chaque fois étonné qu'elle se le permette en sa présence, Nat ne montrant son côté sensible qu'à très peu de personnes. Il en était étonné, mais aussi assez fier et surtout heureux qu'elle sache qu'elle pouvait compter sur lui. Natasha, la féroce Serpentarde cachant sous cette carapace un cœur en or où peu étaient admis, lui faisait confiance et c'était un cadeau inestimable.

Il brisa le silence d'une voix distraite.

**\- Tu sais, je pense que je peux comprendre la réaction de Clint. Je ne l'approuve pas,** ajouta-t-il face au sourcil haussé de la rousse, **mais je peux comprendre. Il est ton meilleur ami au monde depuis si longtemps, la personne la plus importante dans ta vie, alors il est normal qu'il ait peur de perdre cette place, même si c'est irrationnel.**

Natasha soupira, lasse.

**\- Je sais, je le comprends aussi, mais c'est sa manière de réagir qui me dérange … Regarde Tony par exemple, il n'en fait pas toute une histoire ! Il ne te fait aucun reproche sur le fait que l'on passe beaucoup de temps ensemble.**

Bruce secoua la tête.

**\- Tu ne peux pas comparer ce que vous partagez avec ce que j'ai avec lui. Il est mon plus proche ami, et je sais que je peux compter sur lui quoi qu'il arrive et quoi que je fasse, et inversement, mais … Ce n'est pas pareil. Pas comme ce que tu as avec Clint, ou ce qu'ont Steve, Bucky et Sam. Ou Wanda et Pietro.**

Natasha hocha simplement la tête, comprenant.

**\- Je sais que ce j'ai avec lui est rare, et précieux.** Elle marqua un temps d'arrêt, hésitant un instant à continuer. **Tu n'es pas jaloux ? Attends, avant que tu me répondes je ne parle pas de** _ **jaloux** _**dans le sens "petit-copain" du terme, mais dans le sens _envieux_. On a déjà eut la première discussion plusieurs fois, mais je me demandais si au-delà de ça …**

Bruce réfléchit quelques instants, voulant être sûr d'être honnête avec lui-même pour l'être avec la rousse.

**\- Au début, je l'étais. Je vous enviais tous les deux, et les trois autres et les jum** **e** **au** **x** **aussi, surtout parce qu'à l'époque je me sentais tellement seul. Mais au fur et à mesure des années, je me suis senti accepté, vous tous vous avez … Je ne suis plus seul aujourd'hui. J'ai fini par accepter que je n'aurai certainement jamais une relation de ce niveau avec qui que ce soit, de la même manière que j'ai accepté cette relation que tu as avec Clint. Tu l'as dit toi-même, c'est extrêmement rare de trouver son "âme-sœur", je ne vais pas me rendre malheureux pour ça alors que je suis entouré de personnes extraordinaires qui m'aiment pour ce que je suis.**

Bruce lui offrit un sourire doux, essayant de lui faire comprendre à quel point il était reconnaissant pour ce qu'il avait avec eux tous, et avec elle. Il savait que Natasha n'était pas de celles à aimer ce genre de discussion à cœur ouvert, et même s'il était plus doué avec les mots qu'elle dans ces situations, il essayait de les éviter lui aussi la plupart du temps. Mais parfois, certaines choses devaient être dites, peu importe à quel point elles semblaient mièvres et guimauves.

La Serpentarde cligna des yeux quelques instants, prise de court, avant de se racler la gorge et d'essayer de se donner contenance.

**\- Tu penses qu'on est des âmes-sœurs avec Clint ?** Demanda-t-elle, réellement incrédule.

**\- Au sens "populaire" du terme, non. Tu sais que je crois à la réincarnation, eh bien pour moi à la naissance des âmes, il arrive que certaines naissent en même temps et de la même essence, comme des jumeaux. Ces âmes vont se retrouver dans leurs différentes vies, se reconnaissant à un niveau inconscient. Là où ma conception des âmes-sœurs diverge de la conception populaire, c'est que je ne pense pas que ce qui les lie** ~~~~**soit forcément de l'amour romantique même s'il peut l'être. Je crois même aux âmes-sœurs liées par une haine insurmontable, se comprenant et se connaissant entièrement mais se détestant mutuellement.**

**\- Une haine si forte, transcendant les réincarnations … Je suis contente de ne pas ressentir ça pour Clint !** S'exclama-t-elle avec un frisson. **Je trouve ta vision des choses très jolie, si je n'étais pas aussi incroyante je l'aurais peut-être adoptée.**

Elle eut un sourire malicieux, que Bruce lui rendit. Natasha ne croyait en rien, pas même au destin, et même si c'était complètement à l'opposé de sa façon de penser, il l'acceptait comme elle était. De plus, il y était habitué : dans le monde sorcier, les religions monothéistes étaient taboues après ce qu'elles leur avait fait subir, et dans cette région du monde il y avait peu d'alternatives au niveau de la foi. Les anciennes traditions et légendes de réincarnation et de magie astrale avaient été oubliées en dehors des Grandes Familles, et le reste de la société sorcière était sceptique par nature (ce qui était un peu ironique, si on prend le point de vue d'un moldu sur la magie).

**\- Ne t'inquiète pas, Tony m'a déjà expliqué que d'un point de vue scientifique ce que je raconte s'apparente à des contes pour enfants.** Il eut un reniflement moquer, mais garda un sourire tendre en pensant à son ami. **Mais peu importe qu'il croie aux âmes-sœurs ou non, il a toujours été le plus envieux de nous tous pour ce que vous avez, même s'il ne l'avouera jamais.**

**\- Oh il me l'a avoué.** Natasha ricana devant l'air surpris de son petit-ami. **Une soirée arrosée au whisky pur-feu l'année dernière, Tony n'a jamais tenu l'alcool fort.** Le sourire de la rousse se fit un peu triste alors que Bruce riait. **C'est une bonne chose que tu te sois fait une raison, mais je ne pense pas qu'il y arrivera, surtout s'il n'est pas honnête avec lui-même. Il n'y a plus qu'à espérer pour lui qu'il fasse partie de ces** _chanceux_ **dont l'âme est née avec une jumelle !** Conclut-elle d'un ton faussement moqueur, éclatant de rire face à la moue boudeuse tout aussi fausse du Serdaigle.

**o*o*o*o*o**

_Samedi 15 novembre 2008 …_

Le petit groupe d'amis se retrouvait au milieu du parc pour profiter des derniers jours ensoleillés en ce milieu d'automne. _Petit_ groupe, car plusieurs membres manquaient à l'appel : Tony, Thor et le trio Steve, Sam et Bucky. Ces trois derniers avaient décidé de rester tranquillement dans leur coin ce week-end, comme les précédents depuis l'incident " Halloween", alors que Thor passait l'après-midi avec sa petite-amie. Et Tony, Merlin seul sait où il passait tout son temps dernièrement.

Ne restait que Natasha, Bruce, Clint, Wanda, Pietro et Peter, qui passaient tout de même un bon moment. Enfin, à cet instant précis Wanda doutait de cette affirmation.

**\- Oh professeur, les cartes m'ont révélé mon avenir … Notre avenir ! Nous aurons des enfants magnifiques !** S'exclama Peter d'une voix de fausset, avec un air béa sensé imiter la jeune fille.

Oui Wanda commençait à regretter son choix d'amis, enfin plus sérieusement de leur avoir confié son _minuscule_ crush sur le professeur de divination Victor Shade, surnommé "Vision". Entre Peter qui s'amusait de la situation à chaque cours et Pietro qui faisait la gueule dès que le sujet venait sur le tapis, il y avait de quoi. Elle eut soudainement un sourire malicieux, pensant à retourner la situation. Cet air ne plut pas trop à Peter, qui sentit le mauvais coup venir.

**-** **Quitte à ce qu'il soit plus âgé, je m'intéresse à un homme qui a toute sa tête moi au moins!**

Le Serdaigle laissa échapper une exclamation scandalisée pendant que les autres ricanaient de leurs chamailleries. Wanda et Peter avaient une relation similaire à celle qu'avait la jeune fille avec son jumeau, bien que de moindre intensité. Peter avait même comme "adopté" les deux plus jeunes de la même manière que Tony l'avait adopté lui, et ils s'alliaient souvent par duo pour embêter le ou la troisième, démontrant leur complicité à tous les trois. Enfin, sauf quand le sujet du professeur Vision était abordé.

**\- Je ne m'intéresse pas à lui ! C'est lui qui me suit partout.** Se défendit-il. **En plus il me fait peur, à m'appeler "ma petite araignée".** Ajouta-t-il avec un frisson.

**\- Il n'empêche que, parfois j'ai l'impression que Tony est plus dérangé par cette histoire que toi Peter !** Intervint Natasha d'une voix narquoise.

**\- Tiens d'ailleurs, il est où notre petit génie sur pattes ?** Demanda Clint en le cherchant du regard de manière comique.

Le reste des regards se tournèrent vers Bruce, qui haussa les épaules.

**\- Aucune idée, il disparaît tout le temps depuis un mois. Enfin, bien plus qu'avant.**

**\- Si je ne le connaissais pas je dirais qu'il nous cache une relation !** S'exclama Clint en riant.

Natasha fronça les sourcils, mais Bruce ne sembla pas partager son inquiétude, tandis que le reste du groupe recommençait à se chamailler.

**\- Ce n'est pas son type, il est plus du genre à refuser de cacher quoi que ce soit et à assumer entièrement ses actions.**

**\- S'il était un super-héros, il perdrait son identité secrète en moins de deux secondes, et parce qu'il l'aurait** _voulu_ **!** Rit à nouveau Clint, avant de rejoindre la conversation des plus jeunes.

Mais Natasha garda le silence un moment, ayant toujours l'air préoccupée. Bruce le sentit, comprenant son inquiétude, et lui envoya un sourire se voulant rassurant.

**\- Tu n'as pas à t'en faire, Tony n'a aucune raison de nous cacher une relation.**

La rousse lui sourit et lui répondit qu'il avait certainement raison. Mais elle continua à penser à cette histoire.

Tony n'avait plus vraiment été le même après la mort de ses parents l'année dernière, ce qui était compréhensible. Il avait passé de nombreux moments à s'isoler ce qui avait blessé quelques-uns de membres de leur groupe, qui ne voulaient que l'aider et le soutenir. Mais Natasha savait ce qu'il en était vraiment, et avait donc tout fait pour apaiser les tensions à l'époque sans révéler aux autres ce qu'elle savait. Cette nouvelle habitude qu'il avait pris d'être seul, c'était parce qu'il ne voulait pas être un poids pour eux avec ses émotions négatives. Et la Serpentarde avait beau voulu dire à son ami que ce n'était pas le cas, elle comprenait la logique et le sentiment.

Si Tony voulait faire son deuil seul, c'était son choix, elle avait juste fait en sorte qu'il sache qu'ils étaient là pour lui et qu'il ne soit jamais seul quand il n'était pas dans ses phases d'isolement. Progressivement, il avait fini par se joindre à eux de plus en plus souvent, même s'il gardait l'habitude de disparaître de temps à autre quand la pression était trop forte.

Mais depuis le début de l'année, et surtout depuis un mois, l'effet inverse se produisait : plus le temps passait, et plus souvent Tony disparaissait. Elle en avait déjà discuté avec Bruce et avec le concerné lui-même, et tout ce qu'elle avait pu en tirer c'est qu'il recevait de plus en plus de lettres de l'ancien ami de son père et actuel PDG de Stark Industries, Obadiah Stane. Elle n'avait pas eut droit aux détails, mais apparemment l'homme était tout sauf sympathique avec le Serdaigle ces derniers temps, et Tony avait simplement dit qu'il préférait partir pour ne pas faire retomber son irritation sur l'un d'entre eux.

Il n'empêchait que le brun s'absentait bien trop souvent pour que ça soit la seule explication. Peut-être avait-il effectivement trouvé quelqu'un, aussi étrange cela fut-il qu'il le cache ? Quelqu'un qui arrivait à le comprendre, à combler ce vide en lui et lui donnait cette relation "fusionnelle" dont il avait tant envie, comme celle d'elle et Clint ou Steve, Bucky et Sam, ou des jumeaux. Son "âme-sœur", comme le disait Bruce.

D'un côté, Natasha serait contente pour lui que cela arrive. Mais si c'était réellement le cas, pourquoi Tony le leur cacherait-il ? Le problème avec ce genre de relation fusionnelle, c’était qu'elles étaient à double tranchant : si jamais on tombait sur la mauvaise personne …

La Serpentarde secoua la tête, ne voulant  imaginer le pire. Elle décida qu'elle devait certainement faire une montagne de rien du tout, et reprit part aux conversations autour d'elle.

Quelques dizaines de mètres plus loin et plus haut, Tony observait les feuilles tombant par paquets des arbres du parc en contrebas, se laissant distraitement bercer par la voix de Loki répétant une présentation orale de Potion.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> J’espère que cette interlude vous aura plus! Pour cette histoire d’âmes sœurs, les croyances de Bruce sont en faite les miennes, adaptées spécialement à cette fic! J’espère que ça n’aura pas parut OOC, mais je voulais caser cette explication quelque part et Bruce semblait le plus à même de le faire.  
> On en apprend plus sur nos petits personnages secondaires, tout en ayant des informations sur Tony! Je sais qu’on les vois peu dans cette histoire, mais j’ai tellement d’idée pour eux aussi (qui seront peut-être développé dans des one-shots latéraux plus tard).
> 
> On en arrive déjà à la moitié de cette fanfic, que le temps passe! Encore une fois merci à ma merveilleuse, fabuleuse bêta, Léanie! Je n’aurais pas eu la motivation de me lancer dans l’écriture/la ré-écriture des derniers chapitres sans elle.
> 
> À bientôt, je vous souhaite de bonnes fêtes de fin d’année!


End file.
